FullMetal Alchemist and Soul Eater: Alchemist or Mizune?
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: "I almost forgot, you're not from this world…In this world there are people who are able to transform into weapons, literal weapons, from guns to knives. You're going to be a scythe." Those were the words that led The FullMetal Alchemist to the point he is at now... with amnesia and his mother figures being the Mizunes...
1. Chapter One: The Gold Light

"Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." ~ Heather Dale (_Mordred's Lullaby_)

* * *

**_Chapter one:_**

**_The Gold Light_**

* * *

_**"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."**_

* * *

**_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_**

* * *

A sixteen year old boy squirmed in his binding. He was strapped to an operation table that was faced in such away that he was staring at a wall instead of the roof. The room was pitch black, the only source of light were the several lit candles that surrounded him, barely breaking the darkness that shrouded the area. The boy had long golden hair that was tied into a braid, his bangs were parted to frame his face but there was a small bit of it that stuck up awkwardly between the parted bangs.

His eyes were as golden as his hair but showed fear, horror and pain beyond belief, they were eyes that shouldn't belong to a child or a teenager. The boy wore an outfit of black, from his black button-up shirt, to his black pants and elevators boots, the only parts of his outfit that had any color to it were his bright red cloak and ghost white gloves.

No matter how much the boy squirmed, the bindings kept his limbs in place. To his surprise a pale hand reached out from the darkness and caressed his cheek like the way a mother would. A pale woman walked out of the darkness for the hand belonged to her. The woman had long black hair that was tied up in a bun except two long strands that frame her face.

She wore a long black dress that had a narrow black band encircling her neck that features a small spider emblem at it's front along with a spider web netting branches being the gap between the dress and the band. She also wore separated sleeves that had extra fabric that hanged and had claw like protrusions at the end of them. Her eyes were a deep gray, almost black, there were black "spider webs" in her eyes leading to her pupils.

"Shhhhhh, don't worry mommy is here..." said the woman comfortingly.

The boy glared at her, "You're not my mother!" he growled.

The woman smiled, "Well not yet. I'm the mother of all weapons, and soon you'll be one too...because of that, I'm still your mother."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the boy asked scowling.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I almost forgot, you're not from this world..." the boy looked at her questioningly, "In this world there are people who are able to transform into weapons, literal weapons, from guns to knives. You're going to be a scythe."

The boy looked at her in pure shock, "Where is the equivalency? There is no equal value! A human cannot turn into an inanimate object!"

"I made it happen, I **_am_** a witch after all." she smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny lady." he said sarcastically, "Listen, the closest thing to magic is Alchemy, and unfortunately magic doesn't exist but Alchemy does! I am an Alchemist, that means I'm a scientist. I know that magic doesn't exist."

"In your world magic is nonexistent, but here it is." the woman said as she pulled a lever causing the table to lay him down so he was staring at the ceiling.

She then walked out into the darkness for what seemed like a few seconds and returned with a jar and a large triple-bladed scythe. The handle was black, with silver and crimson dragons printed on it. At the end of the handle was a spear tip, that was just like the three blades that were gold with a black and crimson rimming on them, looking as if it was on fire.

As for the jar, it had a purple orb that had several stripes on it and what looked to be a cat tail wrapped around it, it was hard to tell due to the fact that it was the same shade of purple. The orb floated in its jar, it looked to be made out of gel, and it was glowing its respective color.

"Just to let you know, I had this scythe made from scratch, from my own design. Its one of a kind. It has the ability to break apart at any point of the handle, it also has a chain inside that allows it to extend for long distant attacks, it can also reconnect when the user is finished. You'll be able to make the chain as long as you want, for you are going to be this weapon." the woman smiled.

The boy didn't listen to a word of it. He didn't believe what she was saying was logical. He watched as she placed the weapon on his chest and opened the jar and took out the orb. She placed it above the weapon but instead of falling onto it, it hovered above it. She held out her hand above them and orb began spin rapidly and the weapon shook until it broke apart revealing the chain. Soon the orb's glow was extremely bright, the boy had to close his eyes to shield them from the light. The weapon was absorbed into the orb.

The light dimmed, but before the boy could open his eyes, the woman shoved the orb into his chest, but instead of the orb breaking or splattering, it fazed through his chest and soon he was engulfed in a gold light, that soon disappeared in matter of seconds.

He felt sore where the orb was shoved into him, but besides that he felt fine. He had no wounds, he was just fine.

"I bet you're starving, don't worry, mommy will whip up something special for her little man~." she said as she pulled the lever so that way the table was back to the way it was before. She then ran her fingers threw is hair, then left the room.

_"She's crazy!"_ the boy thought, _"She is fucking crazy! As if I'm going to eat whatever it is that she is going to make! Magic doesn't exist! What she did is an illusion! Smoke and mirrors! Alphonse and the bastard Colonel will find me and she'll go to prison, it will end there!...like the way it did with Father and Dante..."_

* * *

After what felt like an hour, the woman returned with a few people wearing round masks, they all had several karts filled with jars with blue orbs inside. The boy looked at her as if she was insane.

"Where do you want us to put the souls, Lady Arachne?" asked one of the men.

"Right there." the woman used a black folding fan to point at a part of the ground that was near the boy.

_"Souls?"_ the boy thought.

The men did as they were told and when they were done the woman, Arachne, thanked them and told them to leave.

"Th-those are-"

"Human souls?" Arachne smiled, "Yes, and you're going to eat them, most of them at the least, or until I think you've had enough."

The boy looked at her in utter horror. He had seen human souls be used as the main ingredient to make a powerful stone that ignores the law of Equivalent Exchange, but he had never heard of someone eating a soul. That was just insane.

"Oh, and one more thing that purple soul you saw earlier, that was the soul a witch. That witch had the ability to possess another person's soul. Now...that ability belongs to you."

With that being said, she began force-feeding him the souls one by one. It was hard for him to process what was going on. The boy couldn't stand it but he tried to not to think about them being souls. He couldn't help but notice the way the souls didn't have a distinct flavor but there was actually a texture. But the thought of the fact that they were souls brought him out of it. It was agonizing, knowing that he was eating human lives.

But soon, what felt like the twentieth soul he had been force-fed, he began willingly eating them. He just could no longer see the harm in it, they were now nothing more than candy to him. Candy that wouldn't give him cavities in his new razor sharp teeth. He didn't know how many souls he ate but he began to feel tired. And in the blink of an eye, Arachne was gone. He didn't know where she went. He began trying to process everything he ever knew... but for some reason they felt almost out of reach, but still at his access. But where?

He thought about it for what felt like hours, but then he began having a slight craving for the souls, he wanted more. But wasn't killing wrong? The witch that had him strapped to the table came from the darkness and smiled at him. She began telling him that it was okay to kill for the sheer enjoyment of it, and that it was okay to eat human souls for the fact that he liked it. She said that it was a part of what made him who he was. It was okay. Suddenly the boy's vision blurred and he passed out, Arachne's words echoing in his mind. When he woke up, he saw that he was in a large city, there was a man standing over him, the man was scowling at him.

"'Bout time kid! Listen, why don't you run along to your mother and get the he-" before the man could say another word, the boy stood up, placed a hand on the man's chest, thought of claws then his blades replaced his finger tips looking as though he had claws.

He killed the man instantly. When he removed his hand and made his blades disappear. The man's body fell and his soul appeared after that. The boy didn't even question it, he grabbed the soul, and ate it as if it was second nature. He was a bit disappointed in the fact that his glove was now covered in blood, but he just sighed and began walking away from the body. As he walked down the street of the unknown city, he saw a reflection of the night sky in the window of one of the buildings.

The boy looked up and was shocked. The moon was alive. It looked to be the side of a yellow face, it had long nose, a white eye, and it had a sinister grin. From between its teeth came blood.

For some reason, this provoked the boy to read something. But he didn't have a book with him. He put his hands in his cloak's pockets, then he felt something. He took out from his left pocket a small, brown booklet. He began reading what was in it.

All of his memories came rushing back to him like a train. His brother, the war, them both getting captured by a woman named Dante who wanted them to create a Philosopher's Stone. The Colonel, Winry, Armstrong, Granny Pinako. All of it was rushed back to him. He was in a different world, one without Equivalent Exchange, he needed to get back to his world. He just hopped that he could find a way to do so.

Suddenly he heard something. He slowly put the booklet in his pocket, and looked at his surroundings. Then he heard it again... someone was saying something. He listened carefully.

"Chi chi chiii..." that was what he had heard.

Before he could pin point it, he was hit by something on the back of his head and darkness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter Two: Mice

_"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll have woke up, and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?"."_

_~ Evanescence (Missing)_

* * *

**_Chapter two:_**

**_Mice_**

* * *

**_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_**

* * *

**_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_**

* * *

A witch that was the size of a child and who seemed to be a child, looked down at the boy whom she had knocked unconscious. Some witches that knew soul protect could use a spell to see souls, she had used it on the boy after she had saw him kill a human. She was shocked by the sight of his soul, it was swirled like ice cream, the colors of red and purple were the colors of his soul, one trying to dominate the other; the red was putting up the best fight. The witch used a sleeping charm to make sure that the keishin egg boy stayed asleep. She used a levitation charm to carry the boy with her. She then traveled to the Witches Realm to find her sisters who looked exactly like her.

The witches' form was concealed under a large black cloak embellished with several vertical white stripes around the exterior and white lining that extends from around the nose downwards until reaching the ground. What was shown of their faces were their seemingly closed eyes, buck teeth and short pink hair that frames their face that had whiskers drawn on their cheeks. Their hats reinforced the mousey theme of their family, featuring two curved extensions from the brim forming the ears and rounded eyes, while the peak acts as the mouse's nose.

When she got home, she was immediately scolded by her sisters in their "chii-ing" language.

_"What are you doing?!"_ asked one of her sisters, _"If Mabaa finds out that you brought a keishin egg this powerful to the Witche's Realm, we're all done for?! What were you thinking?! This could ruin the Mizune family for eternity!"_

_"I was thinking that we could purify his soul! That's what I was thinking! After all I'm the oldest now, since Medusa had kill our eldest sister!"_ she stated.

All of the sisters were taken aback. They all talked about the topic, flinching when the keishin egg would rollover in his sleep. They all then came to the same conclusion. The keishin egg had too much power, he could become a full fledged keishin in a week, he needed to be purified to prevent it from happening. Though they couldn't help but be a bit nervous because usually they would be in the sixth form, but with the eldest sister gone, they are forced to do it in their fifth form, though they might not be as powerful as they were with their sixth sister.

_"I can't believe we're actually doing this..."_ one Mizune said nervously.

_"I just hope it goes well."_ said another.

_"As do I..."_ said the eldest.

The five Mizunes transformed into one form and began using the spell, but there was a mishap... he was at risk of losing his memories... but the Mizunes knew that the memories were just a small sacrifice for the lives of others. After the spell had done it's job, the witches went back to normal and began to wait for the boy to wake up...

* * *

Soon the boy tossed and turned his sleep. The Mizunes watched closely, all of them wondering what the result of their spell was. The boy sat up and yawned, he opened his gold eyes and scanned his surroundings.

"W-...where am I?" he asked, then he paused for a moment, his eyes went wide, "Wait..._**who**_ am I?! I-...I can't remember anything!" the boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack. When he noticed the witches he immediately got nervous and hid behind his bangs.

The Mizune's frowned, they failed to save his memories, he had lost them all. They knew that the boy wouldn't be able to understand their "chii-ing" language, so the eldest used a spell to make him understand them.

_"You said you can't remember anything,"_ the eldest asked, _"Are you sure?"_ The boy looked at her and her sisters with very unsure eyes. _"Try, try to remember."_

He closed his eyes and thought, "...A-...Actually... I-...I do recall one thing..."

_"What is it?"_ asked one of the sisters.

"I-...I remember being called '_FullMetal Alchemist_'." he mumbled.

_"That must be his name."_ said one of the witches.

They all glanced at FullMetal. The Mizunes had him stay where he was as they went into another room to talk over what they were going to do with him. The talk was long, they had to go through a lot of analysis of what little that they knew about the boy.

For one thing, he was very nervous, like a scared, little Chihuahua. He seemed to be shy and have a wide vocabulary. His molten gold eyes certainly wasn't that of a monster, but a scared child. He seemed very obedient, and was very polite. If anything he shouldn't be all that hard to take care of.

The Mizunes had came to a conclusion. A conclusion that they were very excited for.

_"This so exciting!"_ one of the sisters exclaimed.

_"Finally a chance at this,"_ another grinned, _"It may not be the same as having our own the traditional way, but its something!"_

They all went back to the room that FullMetal was in, and saw that he was waiting patiently for them. He was simply sitting still, his golden eyes fell upon them with pure curiosity.

_"Since we don't know where you're from, would you like to be apart of our family? Our son maybe?"_ the eldest Mizune asked.

* * *

Truth sat in the white void where he resides, the gate that belonged to it's favorite Alchemist was behind it. The gate belonged to Edward Elric. It turned and looked at the gate longingly. It remembered being forced to send Ed to another world because Dante sacrificed herself to do so. It hoped that the State Alchemist was okay. It may be cruel and seemingly merciless, but it was lonely. It was lonely life, waiting for that rare moment when you get visited by an Alchemist. Usually the Alchemist will die, or you'll never see them again...

Edward was different though... he visited more often. Always determined, willful and loyal... sending him to another world saddened the deity...

But it made sure that it sent him to a good world... a world that was to it's liking... a world that was being in balance by a fellow god that it knew on a personal level... Death... Lord Death's domain... but Truth couldn't bring it's self to tell Death about Ed...

Out of longing and hope, Truth looked into Death's world, where the Elric was currently residing... and the Truth was shocked... it felt as though it's whole life was crashing down on it's head.

_"No!"_ it thought, _"NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!"_

It listened closely to the chatter that was going about in the language of that world. And to it's dismay... it was no joke.

It watched at the mice witches of Death's world, _summoned_ clothes for it's favorite Alchemist to wear, since his other ones were dirty... then the Alchemist asked the witches a question...

"D-...do you think, m-my memories will ever come back?"

If Truth could... it would cry... but it couldn't...it was a god, therefore it couldn't cry...

_"What happened to you Mister Al-Chem-Ist?"_ it thought, _"How...how could you lose something like that? What about your brother? The war you fought... Is your whole story lost to you?..."_

It watched as the witches allowed him to refer to them as his mothers, but then there was some hope given to the Truth...

"FullMetal, come here, we have some shoes for you to try on!" exclaimed one of the witches.

Truth smiled a small smile, _"You remember your state name! Then there's hope for you and your friends, Mister Al-Chem-Ist!..." _then it remembered the search that was going on in it's world... _"I just hope that your memory returns before your brother and your friends find you..."_

It stopped looking into Death's realm and back to it's own. It wished that it hadn't done that, but it was relived to know that it made a good choice... it looked to where its second favorite Alchemist was... that second favorite was Alphonse Elric...


	3. Chapter Three: Mabaa

**_Four weeks later_**

* * *

_"__Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." _

_~Anne Frank_

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**Mabaa**

* * *

**_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_**

* * *

**_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_**

* * *

A few of the Mizunes watched as their "son" nervously walked behind them. Through the few weeks that he been with them, he had gotten used to the world around him. They gave him some cloths that showed he was now a Mizune. He had on a large funnel-collared cloak that, like all Mizunes, was embellished with several vertical white stripes around the exterior and white lining that extends from around the nose downwards until reaching the ground. He also had on the infamous Mizune mouse hat; and like all Mizunes, he had whiskers drawn on his cheeks. He wore pants that had several vertical white stripes, along with black, elevator boots that looked like mouse paws and ghost white gloves that had black fingertips starting from middle joint. To make him feel more like a Mizune, "Alchemist" became his middle name, so now he known as "FullMetal Alchemist Mizune" since the witches did adopt him into their family.

To their surprise he was unnatural at cooking and very skilled at science and math. So he was a great help not only in the kitchen but in front of a cauldron.

Now they were all on their way to the Witches Mass Ceremony. The witches knew that it was a rare thing for a human to be there, but if there is a just reason, then its okay.

FullMetal was silent through the whole thing, and the Mizune sisters thought they could get through the whole thing without incident...that is until they were called upon by Mabaa herself when the ceremony was over.

Mabaa was the oldest witch in existence who had enough power to equal that of the Grim Reaper himself. Contradictory to her power, she was extremely small in stature with the entirety of her diminutive frame being obscured by her domineering clothes, making it all but impossible to discern the remainder of her characteristics. Torn and overtly simplistic, the concealing attire gives absolutely no impression of the prestige and authority that she actually held amongst her fellow witches, but its an advantage against an unwitting opponent. Her outfit comprising of a black robe and a similarly dark, extremely tattered cloak, the majority of her dress is adorned with extremely large safety pins, the only exception was her large white hat that was fashioned in such a way that it had a sharp-toothed grinning face. The small gap between the brim of her hat and cloak shows her white hair a bandage with "1/2" written on it covering her left eye, where The Immortal Werewolf had removed it...

"Mizunes!" said Mabaa , "Explain to me why you all brought a human here?"

"Please forgive us, Mabaa," the eldest said, "but we had purified his soul, he had been close to becoming a keishin, but due to the fact that our sixth sister is deceased, we weren't powerful enough to save much of his memories. He has amnesia now, and since we didn't know where he lived or who his family is, we adopted him."

Mabaa was surprised, she knew the truth when she heard it, and she knew that the Mizunes were an honest bunch. She looked at the boy's eyes. "What is your name?"

"F-...FullMetal Alchemist...Mizune..." the boy stuttered.

"I see..." Mabaa said. She used a small spell and looked into FullMetal's soul. Though the other witches couldn't see...she went wide eyed. She sighed and looked at the witches of mice, "Mizunes...you all missed one thing about this boy..."

"We did?" asked one of the sisters.

"Yes..." Mabaa knew that the mice witches had always wanted a child, but could never have one due to their childlike appearance, and now that they had adopted one, she would have to take him away because of his soul and the abilities he possess... "He is a Weapon." she watched as the sisters went into a small state of shock.

"I'm...a weapon?" FullMetal echoed in shock.

Mabaa nodded, "Yes, and because of this...you must be taken to Death's Academy, the DWMA." she watched as Mizunes, including the human, look as though they were about to cry. Not even the high witch herself was that heartless, "But, if you promise to not hurt or kill a good witch, I'll let you and Mizune sisters keep in contact."

"Really?!" the sisters exclaimed.

"Yes..."

"But-...Miss Mabaa, h-how do I know who's a good witch and who's a bad witch?" FullMetal asked.

"Just come to me when you need to hunt a witch and I'll tell you who the bad witches are..." Mabaa dreaded the thought, but she knew and had banished all the witches who betrayed their sister witches by not only creating weapons but creating Keishins... she knew several witches the boy could kill, but telling by his shy nature, it would be a hard task for him, not to mention to comprehend it... "But for now, lets enroll you into the Academy..."

"Yes Ma'am" the Mizunes agreed.

They all fallowed Mabaa to a mirror, she began writing down the _"dreaded numbers"_, the numbers that summon Death himself, the witches mortal enemy. Mabaa also recited the numbers.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five, sixty-four, when ever you want to knock on Death's door..." the only reason why she knew his numbers was because he gave them to her, _"In case you ever need my help or if I need your help. Like if there is another true Keishin on the loose. Please take it. You never know what could happen in a world like ours."_ he said all those centuries ago... now here she is...calling him, for the sake of a child... she almost wanted to laugh...but she didn't.

The mirror glowed a bright white, then Lord Death was shown in a large room that looked like a desert with several strange black crosses planted in the sand, as if they were grave markers, but it was obviously just for decoration. There were tunnel gates that looked like guillotines, the gates lead to a white platform in the room. There were also several clouds that floated about the room, both high to the roof and low to the floor.

There stood Death in the room, he appeared to be nothing more than tattered black cloth with many jagged edges, and decorated with a cartoon-ish skull mask. He obviously chose that look to make it more comfortable for humans to talk to him.

He was accompanied by his Death Scythe, who looked to be a younger aged man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had shoulder length blood red hair, and blue eyes. He wore a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive button up shirt, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. The most iconic thing about him was his black cross tie.

"Mabaa!" Death exclaimed happily in a high-pitched voice, a voice that he uses so humans would be less intimidated by him. "What a surprise! Its nice to see you again! What can I do for you?"

"Its nice to see you too, Death." Mabaa smiled, though no one could see. She never told anyone, but she used to be a good friend of Death's when they were younger...much younger. "But you see, the Mizune sisters had found a true Keishin in the making. They purified his soul, to prevent it from happening, but at the cost, his memories are lost. I used a spell to see his soul, and to my surprise he his a weapon. We were wondering if we could enroll him into your academy."

"A weapon you say?" Death cocked his head, "Hmmm...what's his name?

"FullMetal Alchemist," Mabaa stated, she intentionally left out 'Mizune' due to the fact that he was not born into the witch family.

"What kind of weapon is he?" Death asked.

"I don't know..." Mabaa said. Even though she could tell if someone was a weapon, she couldn't tell what kind of weapon they were... "FullMetal could you transform for me?"

"I-...I don't know how t-...to transform..." the boy stuttered nervously, as he hid behind one of the Mizunes.

Death Scythe smiled a gentle smile, "Its easy, just focus on your soul and imagine a weapon, and when you transform into your weapon form, all you will need to do from then on is imagine yourself as that weapon when you transform."

"O-...okay..." the boy came out from hiding. He began to focus on his soul wavelength, he found that the waves of his soul were surprisingly large, so he imagined that he would be a hatchet or axe of some sort. He began to glow a brilliant gold light and he began to transform.

One of the Mizunes saw him fly up into the air, and they caught him. When the light disappeared they saw that he had turned into a large triple-bladed scythe. His handle was long and black, with silver and crimson tribal dragons printed on it. At the end of the handle was a spear tip, that was just like the three blades which were gold with a black and crimson rimming on them, looking as if it was on fire. Strangely the three blades all had a distinct marking on them, that looked like pieces of one whole. If one were to piece the markings they would make a cross that had a snake coiled around it, above the cross were detached wings and a crown.

The Mizune that caught him slightly moved FullMetal, causing a small sound to come from the handle... she then did something that caused her sisters to jump in surprise... she broke him...

She broke the handle revealing a chain that kept him together. She slightly pulled on the chain causing the rest of the handle to hang.

"Interesting..." Death said, "I've never seen a Scythe like that before."

The weapon glowed then jumped out of the Mizune's hands and landed right next to her, in his human form.

"Congratulations FullMetal, you're officially a student of the DWMA!" Lord Death said, "We'll get you all set up to come here, a dorm and all!"

"Thank you, Death..." Mabaa said with a hidden smile. It was very ironic, she just helped her so-called enemies. One to become a student of the other, to help them both...she silently chuckled to her self. _"I'm the one telling my witches to stay away from Weapons and Meisters. Yet here I am, helping a Weapon who lost his memory to get into the DWMA, so that way he won't be led astray again... but then again, Keishin and Keishin Eggs are enemies of Witches too..."_


	4. Chapter Four: School

_"The purpose of Education is to replace an empty mind with an open one."_

~ Malcolm Forbes

* * *

**_Chapter four:_**

**_School_**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

FullMetal stood outside of the large, intimidating school that was the DWMA, or as its really called "Death's Weapon Meister Academy". He had his old satchel that had the same emblem that was on his blades when he was in full weapon form. He hadn't really checked what was in it. Most that he knew that was in it was his old clothes, extra clothes that his "moms" had made for him, some spare hats, some money, the usual necessities, and his old elevator boots and cotton gloves. There was also his pocket watch that was in there, he hadn't looked at it for...who knows how long... that was about it...

He looked at the building for a good minuet. It was very large. The school had about six to seven towers on each side, and there were three giant candles on each side as well, three skulls in the middle, though the middle skull had spikes coming out of it. The entire building was perfectly symmetrical. In a way it was poetic.

"HEY NEW KID!" said a loud voice, it snapped FullMetal back to reality.

He looked over to whom he thought was the speaker. There standing next to three other people was a boy with spiky blue hair. He looked to be around fifteen years old and rather short, his height was equal to the blond girl next to the white haired boy, but he was well built. He had bright green eyes, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, white trousers that were black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of his collar to the breast of his shirt. He had similar strips wrapped around his neck, waist, in his pocket and on the ends of his trousers. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves with wrist weights and a band going around the back of each hand. He also wore basic black boots with white tips with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. He had a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

Next to him was a tall girl, she looked to be one to two years older than the others. She had really long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with strands of hair to frame her face. She had indigo eyes, She wore a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had slits down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also had a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She also had a sash around her waist that was similar to the blue haired boy's.

The second girl was fairly petite, looking to be around fifteen years of age. She had dusty blond hair that was tied into two pigtails, she also had emerald eyes. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit and a black trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green stripped tie, a red plaid skirt, black boots with white buckles, and white gloves.

The second boy had white hair swept to one side and red eyes - FullMetal could have sworn to have seen eyes like his before. The white haired boy had pointed teeth, that FullMetal recognized, for he had teeth like that himself. The white haired boy wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with the word "Soul" on it, and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth with pointed fangs surrounded with the letters that spelt out "EAT". He had maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers.

FullMetal knew that he was supposed to meet with someone who was going to show him around the school but he didn't expect so many people. He rubbed his left arm in nervousness.

The blue haired boy continued his sentence, "Are you going to just stand there all day or-!" the blond girl hit the boy on the head with a thick book causing him to fall to the floor, bleeding from the impact.

"Black Star!" the blond exclaimed, "Be nice, just because he's new and has amnesia doesn't give you the right to start picking fights!" she looked to FullMetal with a gentle smile, "Sorry about that, he just...can be a bit out of hand at-... well, all the time actually...I'm Maka Albarn," she pointed to the boy with white hair, "that's Soul Eater," then to the girl with black hair, "that's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," then finally to the boy with blue hair, "and this idiot is Black Star."

_"Lord Death must've told them about my problem..."_ FullMetal rubbed his arm, and looked away, "I-...I'm FullMetal Alchemist Mizune..."

"Well lets show you around the school, FullMetal." Maka smiled.

"Not until he fights me!" Black Star exclaimed, he jumped up and pointed at the Alchemist, "You. Me. Fight. Now!"

FullMetal took a step back. How were his mothers going to take the news if they found out that he had gotten into a fight on his first day of school? Something told him not to back out, and that he could win against the guy while reading a book and that it was an easy win. He didn't know how to take it, should he stand his ground or run away?

"Black Star..." Tsubaki whined, "I don't think it's a good idea..."

Neither did FullMetal...

"What? I need a challenge!" Black Star said bluntly.

"I think it's a good idea." Soul smiled, "It will give him a good feel of the school, after all he **is** in our class. He'll have to fight Keishin Eggs..."

"Hmm," Maka hummed, "I guess you're right about that... but its up to him"

They all looked at the Mizune. The words that Soul spoke resonated with him, he had a point, he just had to think of it as practice... that's all.

"A-...Alright, one fight...that's it..." he mumbled.

"YAHOO!" Black Star cheered. "_FINALLY_! A NEW CHALLENGER!"

The three other students got closer to the school and FullMetal dropped his bag by the stairs. He and Black Star made some distance from each other. He waited for his opponent to make his move. Black Star charged after him. On instinct, when Black Star got close enough, FullMetal jumped up and used Black Star's shoulders to balance his weight as he did a front flip. Before he could turn around, FullMetal swept Black Star's feet. FullMetal backed away a few steps and transformed his finger tips into blades as Black Star got up.

"You're a Weapon?" Maka gasped.

"Nice." Black Star grinned. "This is gonna be good."

Black Star charged again and FullMetal waited. When Black Star was close enough, the Alchemist made his move, he charged at him and slashed down, there was a loud bang and several pieces of earth shot up from the impact, fleeing from the ground that they belonged to as a cloud of dust appeared around the site. FullMetal saw Black Star come from the cloud around them. FullMetal returned his hand to normal and caught Black Star's fist and threw him several feet away, making the cloud flee from the flying, blue haired boy.

The Meister got up and glared, he began charging at him once again

The Gold-Scythe turned his braid into the triple bladed part of his weapon form, along with the chain, he grabbed what little handle there was and threw it at Black Star but he dodged it on time.

"Ha! You can never hit a big of a guy as I am!" Black Star exclaimed.

But FullMetal grinned. He used the chain to wrap around Black Stars foot. With a mighty tug of the chain, the star fell on his face with a loud thud, and a lot of blood was seeping on the ground under Black Star's head.

FullMetal chuckled, "The bigger they are the harder they fall..."

"That's an understatement..." Black Star croaked.

The Alchemist de-summoned his scythe and chain. He got his bag and turned to Black Star who was still on the floor. "It was nice _sparing_ with you..." he couldn't help but tease the blue haired boy for some reason, it was like if it was nothing more than a game. Though he wouldn't tell anyone... he felt as though he hadn't been the one fighting. Not once did he feel like he actually knew what he was doing, he felt as though it was all pure instinct, as if everything he did was complete instinct. He just **_knew_** what to do, but at the same time, not a clue what was happening. He just **_knew_ **how to fight, but yet, he never fought anyone or had any training what-so-ever... well that he knew of.

"That gotta hurt," Soul muttered.

FullMetal watched as Tsubaki was telling Black Star that he ought to be more careful about what opponents he picked and other such things. He looked at Maka, "Maka, is Tsubaki, Black Star's sister or something?"

Maka giggled, "No, she's his Weapon partner, like the way Soul's my Weapon."

"What kind of Weapon are you anyway?" Soul asked.

"Oh...I'm a Triple-Bladed Gold Scythe." FullMetal answered.

Soul grumbled something that was incomprehensible and walked over to Black Star.

Maka frowned at Soul and sighed, "Here, how about I show you around."

* * *

After a long tour, the two made it to the roof, and from what they could see, Black Star and the others were gone. FullMetal then asked a question that he had on his mind, "Um...Maka, why did Soul get mad when I told him what kind of weapon I am...?"

"Oh, its because of the fact that you're Scythe like him, except he has one blade, not to mention you can concentrate your form and summon your blades and chain to multiple parts of your body, like the way you did when you summoned your blades as claws. Soul can only turn his right arm into his blade when he is in full human form." Maka explained.

"Oh..."

He couldn't help but feel bad yet not, he shrugged and said, "Maybe he just needs practice... I just did it all on instinct..." after a long silence, without thinking he asked Maka to take him to the nearest store. She asked why and on impulse he said, "I need a notebook and a pen...". It didn't take long and he was able to get a thick black notebook that would be able to fit in his pocket, along with a black pen. They went back to the school and he asked if they could go to the library. FullMetal was utterly mystified by the sheer size of the place. From floor to near the ceiling were books filled with knowledge. He asked Maka when school started.

"Class starts at seven..." she stated. " its nearly five right now, we have about an hour or so to kill... Why do you want to be in the library?"

"To catch up and or get ahead of the class... I know little to nothing of what you all learned, and all the information must be in books... so I need to study..."

"Oh..." Maka said, realizing the obviousness.

He scanned the titles of the books and pulled one out titled _Souls and Transformations_, when he read the first few words of the first page, he sat down at the nearest table and unknowingly tuned out the world...

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been there, reading, writing, analyzing, and unknowingly decoding. He didn't even know that he had tuned out the world around him until he had finished a book and heard...

"...ullMetal!...FullMetal!"

He looked up and saw Maka sitting across from him. There was a man next to her. The man was tall, and had silver-grey hair and big, round glasses. Strangely and slightly illogically, he had a large screw going through his head. He also had stitches going across his face. He wore a turtleneck that had large black stitches on it separating the several shades of grey from each other, along with a white doctor's lab coat that also had stitches on it.

"Finally," Maka said with a smile, "FullMetal, this is Doctor Franken Stine, he's our professor and school doctor. Professor Stine, this is FullMetal Alchemist."

"Nice to meet you." Stine smiled. The smile seemed to be fake because his voice was very blunt and emotionless.

"Likewise..." FullMetal mumbled.

"I'm a bit impressed," Stine said as he fixed his glasses, "Never had I seen a student read over forty books in little under an hour, let alone take notes on all of them..."

"I..." FullMetal looked at the several stacks of books around him. His jaw dropped, he had read all those books...in under an hour... he gulped, "I read all those...I-...I didn't even notice."

"Yeah, not to mention it took me a while to get you to finally get back to reality," Maka said, "You tuned out the world. Black Star even came in here shouting and he tried to attack you and well..." she turned to a corner of the room. FullMetal looked were she was looking. There in a far corner of the library, was Black Star on the floor bleeding from his forehead again, along with a large hole in the wall. FullMetal covered his mouth in shock. "Yeah, I don't know how you did that... I blinked then I saw that..."

Stine ignored the bleeding student and simply turned to look at the clock that was in the room then changed the subject, "Hmm... its already almost seven, we all better get to class Crescent Moon."

"Right!" said Maka and FullMetal in sync.

FullMetal got his notebook and pen and began walking to class, he knew where it was because Maka had shown him where it was when they first walked into the school.

* * *

Maka was surprised when Stine pulled her behind as they were walking to class. He made sure there was distance from them and FullMetal.

"Maka," Stine said in a quiet voice, "Do you notice anything strange about FullMetal's soul?"

She looked at Stine then at FullMetal. She hadn't thought about looking into FullMetal's soul, she did what the professor had asked of her. She closed her eyes and then opened them, activating her Soul Precept, the ability to see souls. She stopped in her tracks. Strange didn't even describe it. The amnesiac's soul was...huge, it rivaled Stine's in both size and flexibility. The soul's wavelength was...hard to comprehend. It would make very small waves that were like that of which Maka's soul would make, but as soft as the one's Tsubaki's would, but then after a good minuet three larger waves would be made from FullMetal's, they were rough and strong like the way Black Star's and Soul's were, but still different. The small waves were like if Fullmetal was unsure of himself, the larger ones were as if FullMetal was cocky but as strong as a solider. It was like a mood swing...

"What's wrong with his soul?" she mumbled.

Stine frowned, "It's a combination of Madness and amnesia... Don't tell anyone this Maka..." Stine's voice got quieter, "FullMetal was a keishin when he had his memories, he was purified by the Mizunes, who are a family of witches, they said that with the amount of skill and power he had, he could've been the next Asura in about a week, and they didn't want that, so they purified him, which is how he lost his memories. After that, they adopted him. I have a small theory but its going to take a while to figure out if its right or not, so for now, just make sure that he gets on the right track, if he shows any sign of being over come by madness come to me right away, got it?"

Maka nodded, "Got it."

They then continued their way to class, not knowing how things with FullMetal were going to turn out. Not knowing what his fate was. Not knowing what will go about with time. Not knowing that someone, somewhere was looking for him... missing him... wishing that he was there with them...


	5. Chapter Five: The Missing Big Brother

_"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?". "_

Evanescence (Missing)

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_The Missing Big Brother_**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

Alphonse Elric, that's his name... Alphonse was a short boy with golden hair that was tied into a ponytail and his bangs were parted to frame his face, like his brother he had a hair that stuck up between his bangs. He had gold eyes, and he was only fifteen years of age. He wore a black tee-shirt, brown pants, and a dusty brown hooded cloak with the emblem that his teacher, Izumi Curtis, had tattooed on her left collarbone. That emblem showed his relation to her. One other person had that emblem on their cloak... that was Alphonse's older brother... Who was now missing... MIA... No where to be found... his brother was Major Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in the Amestrian Military's history. He was also a hero of Amestris...but now he is MIA... How? No one knows...

All Alphonse remembered was-...

He didn't like to think about it... not at all... but he still had to tell Colonel Mustang over and over again incase he missed something or incase he remembered something... it was hard. But now he had to tell someone he feared more than anything...

his teacher...

Izumi was a built woman who had slightly dark skin, intimidating dark eyes, and black hair that were microscopically braided into box braids. She wore a long white collared-blouse with flowing backside, form fitting grey pants that reached her ankles and open-toed sandals with the letters "W.C" on them.

Alphonse and Izumi were in Edward's apartment. They were in the living room, drinking tea. Al didn't feel comfortable telling his teacher what happened to him and his brother, it was just... scary in every way imaginable to him...

"Alphonse, tell me what happened." Curtis pressed. Her dark eyes glaring into his gold ones.

He had been avoiding the question for an entire thirty minuets, now he cracked, "...O-okay...If you really want to hear what happened..." he took a deep breath... "From what Colonel Mustang told me, brother and I had been missing for two months, that is shorter that what it felt like... It felt like we had been stuck there for a whole year, but apparently I was wrong... all in all, it was unexpected... What happened was,... when Ed and I had left the train station after coming back to Central from a mission at South City, we were knocked out... then when we came too, we were then being tortured by a woman named "_Dante_". ...That wasn't really good for our mental health, you know,... because of the war with Father and everything..."

"Dante wanted us to help her make a Philosopher's Stone,... but we refused,...she said that our dad would've helped, but what she didn't know was that dad had sacrificed himself to get my body back after I _"died"_ from being impaled at the blood seal by that support beam."

"Brother and I refused and were tortured for it...It felt like it would last forever,... after what felt like the millionth time, Dante was about to torture me next, to mentally torture Ed...but then he did something that scared me... he agreed... He said that we'd help her. When she smiled and left the room so we could catch our breath, I asked him why...why he would do such a thing."

"He said _"Don't worry Al, I know what I'm doing... just...trust me, okay?"_. I agreed to it but I still had a bad feeling about it... When we were going to _"help"_ Dante that is when brother attacked her, and that is when I realized what his plan was: an all out fight to the finish... I didn't last very long, since...well you know... I've only had my body for about six months. I was knocked out. The last thing I saw was Dante and Ed getting into a death lock...that's all I remember..."

Teacher stared at him for a good minuet, she was shocked. She sighed and put her teacup down, "Well from what I can estimate from that, one of two things probably happened..." Alphonse looked up at her, "one of them sacrificed Dante to do a transmutation on Ed... it's a small theory but probable..."

Al sighed, he knew that his big brother would do such a thing to save him if he had to.

"Its getting late, tomorrow, I'm going to have talk to that idiot Colonel of Ed's, and see if he agrees with my theory. If he does we'll begin doing Alchemy research..." she got up , "...Try to relax, we'll find him..."

She left the apartment, leaving Alphonse alone with his thoughts. After a good minuet, Al fell to the side and rolled over so he could stare at the ceiling. He stared and stared...then sighed. So many questions running around in his mind. Worry constantly eating at him. It was painful.

_"Is this how you feel brother?..."_ he thought. _"Do you feel like your world just came crashing down on your head?... Now I know how you felt when we first met Greed; when he kidnapped me..."_

* * *

FullMetal fallowed Maka as she lead him to the dormitories. Class had just finished, so it was time to go home. He suddenly felt a ping in his heart, causing him to stop... he wondered why he felt as though he should read or go running around looking for someone... Where did this feeling come from?...

He looked up at the sun in the sky... it was a perfectly good day... nothing gloomy like this sudden mood he had stumbled into... so why did he stumble into this mood?

"FullMetal?" Maka asked, she was a bit ahead of him, she looked at him with curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-...Nothing," he said, then ran up to her.

They both began heading to their destination... but the feeling didn't seize... After Maka had shown him to his dorm, she left him there since he now knew his way from the dorms to the school, not to mention for all new students of the DWMA there is food in the fridge, but once they'll get their first check, they're on their own. He hid his money and unpacked his things but when he was unpacking his last pare of pants, his old pocket-watch fell to the floor and popped open.

He picked up his watch and looked at it curiously, on the inside of the watch, etched in a strange language that he could understand somehow, was:

_**"Don't forget 3. Oct. 11"**_

He had a bad feeling about the date, but as he put the watch down and put away his clothes. The feeling that he had gotten when he was on his way to the dorm with Maka had gotten stronger. After he put the clothes away, he decided to go through his bag. He saw his old clothes, they were strange to him, the gloves, the cloak, the pants, boots, shirts, everything about the clothes became foreign to him. He put the clothes away, holding them felt stranger than looking at them for some reason. After that he looked into the bag again, he saw a small brown note book, he had the urge to read it but at the same time, he had a bad feeling in his gut about it. He put the book in a drawer, wanting to forget he ever saw it. Looking back at the bag he saw a blue Military waist coat with several badges in a pocket, that looked to be for the rank of a Major.

FullMetal couldn't help but let the idea run around in his head for a good minuet, _"I'm in a Military?..."_ he strangely knew that the clothes would fit him perfectly...

Not wanting to think about the uniform or the badges any longer, he shoved the badges into the uniform's pocket and put the uniform away. He took one last look into the bag and to his relief, it was now empty. He closed the bag and saw the emblem on it.

A question immediately popped into his mind, _"What does it even mean?"_

He knew that he was never going to get an answer so he put his bag away and laid down on his bed. He had a weird urge to take off his gloves and stare at his hands... he always had that urge when he was alone and was laying on his back. He sighed, and slowly took off his gloves. He put the gloves to the side and held his hands up above him. His right hand was made of metal. It was a metal prosthetic that moved like if it was the real thing, but he can't feel anything, his left leg was also a metal prosthetic as well. He stared at his prosthetic arm for several minuets and suddenly...his mind flashed to something,...a word...

_"Automail..."_

Was that what the prosthetics were called?...


	6. Chapter Six: A Theory and a Hunt

_"It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts."_

author Conan Doyle _(Sherlock Holmes)_

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_A Theory and a Hunt_**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

A man in a blue military uniform sat at his desk that was filled with paperwork. He had jet black hair and black eyes. He was Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. Next to Roy was a woman with blond hair, her bangs fell in a wing pattern from right to left, the rest of her hair was fastened up in a way that that it resembled the tail of the animal her sir name is named after. That woman was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Riza always stood by Roy's side like a body guard and he didn't mind it, they were partners, they've worked with each other for many years and have been through two wars, they weren't letting that teamwork fail now, not now when his subordinate was missing. His subordinate was Edward Elric, a fellow State Alchemist who was now missing. Many people who knew of FullMetal had been spreading rumors and theories about him. Some said that Ed had went completely insane and killed Dante and hid the body only to kill again. Others say that he killed Dante, hid the body and committed suicide. There were even those who went as far as saying that he became a cannibal.

When Alphonse had heard the rumors, he began yelling at the officers, saying that his older brother would never do such things. He even said that if he were to ever hear them telling lies about his brother again he'd beat them down so badly that their own mothers wouldn't even be able to recognize them... at that moment everyone in the military realized just how much alike the brothers were.

Suddenly Roy's head shot up... something wasn't right. The air suddenly smelt like ozone...

Before for he could even ask the Lieutenant what's going on, the door flew off it's hinges and there stood the woman that could give homunculi nightmares, besides Major General Armstrong... It was the Elric's Teacher: Izumi Curtis...

_"I should've expected this..."_ Mustang thought. Trying to regain his demeanor he said, "Miss Curtis, what brings you here?"

Izumi's stern eyes looked down at him as if he was no older than the Elric brothers, "You and I need to have a long talk..."

The house wife explained that she had a theory of what could've happened while Alphonse was unconscious the day Edward disappeared; Mustang listened carefully to each and every word that she spoke.

When Izumi was finished explaining, Mustang sighed, "If there is one thing I know about FullMetal, he would never take a life, but in a situation like the one he and Alphonse were in, he just might, after all it was a do or die situation. But from what Alphonse told me, I have a feeling that Ed didn't sacrifice Dante..."

"But it is probable." said Hawkeye.

Mustang's eyes went wide, "Wait... Alphonse said that he saw Ed and Dante get into a death lock..."

"Yeah..." Izumi realized where the Colonel was going, "Then that means the only way that either one could transmute would be if there was a transmutation circle underneath them..."

"We're going to have to go back to the scene of the crime..." Roy smiled.

* * *

It took a while to get back to the scene of the crime. The scene was a large mansion that was in the middle of a large forest. That was where the woman, Dante, had kept the Elric brothers... Well... actually underneath the building was a bunker with several rooms in it... Dante had held the Elrics there for two months... two brutal months...

Roy knew that what ever had gone on in the torture room of the bunker must have been agonizing, it was filled with chains, whips, and many more things that could make a grown man cringe at the sight. He and Riza had noticed that when ever Alphonse would hear a loud sound he would flinch, and he had been avoiding dark areas as if they were a plague. He now sleeps in candle light... well unless he falls asleep reading books on Alchemy...

Alphonse had been reading as much as Ed had done... it got to a point where, like Ed, he would skip eating just so he could continue reading which had earned him one heck of a slap from Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, who returned to Amestris after the war and proved her innocence. The slap was so hard, the whole library echoed. Roy witnessed it.

When Roy, Riza, and Izumi walked into the location where the fight had took place, they began to look for the suspected Transmutation Circle.

The scene where the fight had took place was a large room with two staircases on one side of the room. There were indoor balconies starting at the top of the staircases. There was a carpet on each stare case that would connect to a bigger carpet that spread about the entire room. There were several pillars around, along with chandeliers that shimmered light throughout the room.

The search was short because the first thing that Izumi did was overturning the carpet, only to find a ten foot long Transmutation Circle hidden beneath it... and it wasn't one made for making Philosopher's Stones...

Written around the exterior of the circle was:

**_"From this world to the next, our worlds become one, separated by Truth but all Death is one, connect our past to their future and create one present, alone we all live."_**

They all studied the circle carefully, concentrating on every single detail. It felt like hours had passed by.

"It looks a lot like a Human Transmutation Circle." Izumi commented.

Roy nodded, "That may be true but it has a lot of Alkahestry in it..."

"This means we're going to have to copy the circle and get Alphonse to have a look at it." Riza sighed, feeling sympathetically towards the FullMetal Alchemist's little brother. She watched as Roy copied the circle with each exact detail on to his note book.

Izumi just stared at the circle with scornful eyes, Riza knew that there was no way in hell was Curtis going to let her student be left to his own devises... wherever he is...

The three then made their way back to Central and to the Elrics' apartment. When they knocked on the door and waited a minuet... no one answered. They knocked again, still no answer. Again and again, worry grew. Then... finally, someone opened the door...

The person whom had opened the door to the apartment was a petite blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. Her hair was tied in a long, high ponytail, while leaving a loose certain on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. Her ears were pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. She wore a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her black tube top and bare midriff. She also had a black bandanna on her head, and she had light brown crafts-man gloves.

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Curtis then knew what was going on...

The girl before them was Winry Rockbell. She was Edward's Automailist... and if they all remembered correctly...Ed had skipped his Automail check up at least three times...

"Miss Rockbell..." Roy said hesitantly, "Did-...Did Alphonse tell you?..."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

A cold silence filled the air...

It took an hour and a half for them to explain what had happened, they also explained about their recent discovery of the strange transmutation circle.

Winry was shocked by the news but still gave Alphonse a hit on the head with her wrench, causing him to swiftly hide behind Izumi for she was his only mother figure besides Maria Ross, Hawkeye and his currently deceased mother. Winry was so mad at him but she held her rage back with the sorrow that she felt, she took a deep breath and then asked-

"Okay,... I know I might not be of much help, but what was this weird saying that you found on that Transmutation Circle?"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to help!" Winry said adamantly, "Ed is my friend too! I'm not going to budge, even if it means that I'll have to read every Alchemy book in Amestris, I'm going to help!"

_"Even though she knows so little about Alchemy she is determined to help... She must've felt very useless during the war..."_ Roy thought.

Izumi caught on and recited the words that were written on the circle, "From this world to the next our worlds become one, separated by Truth but all Death is one, connect our past to their future and create one present, alone we all live."

While they were brainstorming on what the meaning could be, Alphonse was studying the circle, when suddenly the mechanic said-

"Wait a minuet..."

Everyone eyed the Automailist curiously.

"Now this may sound straight out of Science Fiction-..." Winry began, "...- but it's a reasonable theory from what little I know about Alchemy, The Truth, and Truth's Gate..." she let the words settle with them then said, "What if the saying _'From this world to the next'_ is literal?"

"What do you mean by that?" Riza asked.

Winry kicked the carpet beneath her feet, "Well...what I mean is... what if that Transmutation Circle sent Ed into a whole other world?..."

* * *

_Purple lighting sparked wildly in the pitch black darkness of the room. A tall suit of armor was visible only for a moment._

_In a strange language that was as familiar as the voice that was using it, screamed "BROTHER!"_

_The lightning faded and words that seemed to whisper but still were recognizable to be the same language but was a different voice said, "...-or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?..."_

_The voice faded as did the darkness into white. The white was cold, then there was color... it was an all too familiar red cloak that blew in a nonexistent wind. The emblem was visible for only a moment._

_Then..._

* * *

FullMetal shot up breathing as if he had just been saved from drowning, he put his hands on his chest only to feel the cold metal of his-...what was it called?...Automail?...yes!... -his Automail hand causing him to flinch a little. He then realized that he was okay. He fell back onto his bed...

_"It was just a nightmare..."_ he thought but for some reason it...resonated with him. It shook him to the core...He got back up and looked at his clock, _"How long was I out?"_ he sighed, he still had two hours till he had to go to school. He felt wide awake so he began the morning routine.

After he had gotten ready he began to make his way to the DWMA in order to get to the library since he still had an hour and a half before class started. As he walked to the school he heard something that made him have a ping in his heart like the way he did the other day. What made him have that ping was the two kids that were talking whilst they were looking through a window at a toyshop.

"Big Brother, do you think mommy will buy us that toy if we ask?" asked the smaller kid.

"Maybe, but if she says 'no' we'll have to ask Santa!" the bigger kid said.

The two kids then ran off to look for their mother.

_"Big Brother...brother..."_ FullMetal thought, reflecting on the dream that he had. _"Did I have a brother?... maybe I did... it would explain the dream. But how old were they?... maybe they were my older brother... nah, if he was then he would've been yelling **at** me to get away or telling me what to do,... that doesn't explain the dream at all... maybe the voice was yelling **for** me... yeah... so if they were yelling for help, not to mention now that I think about it, the voice was a bit like that of a kid's, so that would mean that I have a younger brother... but what's their name?... and who was that other voice? Were they the one who-"_

Suddenly the Gold-Scythe bumped into someone. He had been thinking so much that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. The person whom he had bumped into was a fairly tall, thin, pale-skinned boy with black hair that had white stripes going horizontally across his head but ending right in the middle as if they were half halos. The boy dressed in a very refined manner. He wore a standard black suit with white rectangles that were in such a manner that they were perfectly symmetrical. There were several small rectangles going down the seam where the sleeves attached to the jacket, there were also four small rectangles that ran along the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress-shirt and a metallic skull rested under his collar. He also had black dress shoes. His eyes were two shades of gold, lighter around darker that was around the pupil. Telling by the boy's eyes he paid close attention to detail.

Next to the boy were two girls that wore identical clothes which were cow-girl outfits: red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots, unlike the smaller one, the taller girl wore long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. The smaller girl however wore puffy shorts.

The smaller girl had chin length bright yellow hair with bangs, and light blue eyes. The taller girl however had dark blond hair that reached to her mid-back and dark blue eyes.

Strangely the taller girl reminded him of someone... but who?...

"S-sorry..." FullMetal said nervously, "I-I didn't see you there..."

"WOW! THAT HAT IS HUGE!" screamed the smaller girl. She whisked the hat off his head and began looking at it as if it was a new toy. FullMetal just stared in shock.

"Patty!" the taller girl looked down at the smaller one in annoyance, "You don't just take things that aren't yours like that! Give that guy his hat back!"

"Actually Liz,..." the refined boy said holing up one hand, the boy scanned the Gold-Scythe carefully, "...with and without that hat he is perfectly symmetrical, but I prefer him without the hat... wait..." the boy scanned him a second time. "You wouldn't happen to be the new student? The amnesiac?"

FullMetal kicked the ground beneath his feet and nodded, "Y-yes,...I'm FullMetal Alchemist Mizune..."

"Its nice to meet you," the refined boy smiled, "I'm Death the Kidd, and these are my Weapon Partners," he referred to the two girls, "Liz and Patty Thompson."

"So you're the one that we've heard about so much." Liz said but suddenly her eyes gazed down at him in a way that made the Mizune want to take a step back. "...wait...don't move..." Before he could ask why, Liz took out a cloth, licked it then rubbed his cheeks with it, erasing the drawn whiskers off of him. "There. That's-..."

Before Liz could finish her sentence, FullMetal swiftly took back his hat from Patty and put it on and pulled it down to hide his face that was turning a deep shade of red.

"...-better..." Liz finished. She looked at him curiously.

"Liz, you're embarrassing him," Kidd said in a bit of a small complaining tone, "you don't have to treat him like a child."

"I can't help it," Liz defended, "the whiskers were bothering me."

"Awww, but he looked cute with the whiskers!" Patty whined.

_"NOT HELPING!"_ FullMetal thought as he hid face which was turning a deeper shade of red as he pulled his hat down further.

Kidd sighed, "Why don't the two of you get to class or something, I'm going where ever FullMetal is going, he looks like he needs to hang around someone of the same gender after having to go through that little motherly stunt you pulled, Liz."

"Whatever." Liz rolled her eyes, and she and her sister began to walk off.

After a moment of pure silence Kidd said, "Alright they're gone, you can stop hiding behind that hat and come out."

FullMetal slowly put the hat back to normal and looked at Kidd, "S-sorry, its...its just...I'm a little-"

"-Shy?" Kidd said finishing the Gold-Scythe's sentence. FullMetal nodded. Kidd just smiled, "Don't worry about it, I have a friend who doesn't know how to deal with anything, so there's no need to be like that."

FullMetal simply nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"So where are you headed?"

"The library..."

As the two walked to the library Kidd couldn't help but ask, "So... what is it like...you know... being an amnesiac?"

FullMetal slightly thought about it, "Horrible...but yet not..." he said, "Its... its hard to explain..." he stopped and tried to think of a way to explain the way he felt on the subject, he then thought about the dream he had. "Well... Its kind of hard to distinguish dreams and imagination from your possible old memories." Kidd raised an eye brow, "You see, I had a dream about a dark room and purple lightning, there was also a voice screaming for their brother, then when the lightning and screaming stop, I head another voice asking someone if they'll seize a chance that the military could give them, then everything faded to white and I saw my old red cloak blowing in the wind... so I can't really tell if it was just a dream or a memory..."

Kidd looked at him surprised, "Well do you have anything else that could connect you with that dream? Something relating to a military or a picture of you with someone?"

"Yes actually... but it gives me a bad feeling... all of my old things do actually..." FullMetal said, "I have a blue military uniform with enough badges for the rank of a Major."

Kidd was shocked, "Then if there are that many connections then it was probably a memory."

"That's what I was thinking..." FullMetal sighed. "But I have a feeling that there are just some memories that shouldn't be remembered..."

"Why do you say that?"

The weapon shrugged, "Its just a hunch..."

After a while of reading it was time for class, and Kidd noticed that FullMetal was feeling queasy, after all it was his second time in Stine's class. After class it was time for lunch and this time FullMetal was able to meet Crona Gorgon and Ragnarok.

Crona was rather thin boy with a bit of a monotone expression, he had pink hair and dark purple eyes. His hair was quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight cut and end above the eyebrows, but don't stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over his face. He wore a long black old-style robe that was tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his legs. The robe was completed with white cufflinks at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out the top with them.

Ragnarok was a little black mass of black blood, he was protruding out of Crona's back. The little mass had a large rounded white "X" on his face, large ping-pong ball-like eyes with black "X"s for pupils. His hands were small white circles.

When FullMetal met Crona, the pink haired boy immediately apologized for the death of the sixth Mizune. And FullMetal explained that the sisters didn't blame him, but Medusa for the death of the sixth sister. Which was a relief to the Gorgon child.

"So, FullMetal, how do like the DWMA so far?" Maka asked.

"Its pretty nice." FullMetal said, "Everything so far is really neat."

"Well that's good to hear." Tsubaki smiled.

Kidd nodded in agreement. "Trust me when I say that you'll find this place to be perfect when you adjust."

FullMetal gave a light smile. Then out of the blue, a man...wait a minuet... the man was no man! He was a zombie! A zombie walked up to the table that they were at!

The zombie had bluish skin and a flat, piggish nose, with pupil-less eyes and a mouth that persistently displayed his top and bottom teeth. His hair was in dreadlocks and he had a white band on his head that had a fairly large hole in it which showed another whole in the zombie's head. He wore blue jeans with a small chain hanging from one side and sneakers accompanied by a simple white basketball jersey embellished with a red number twenty-three on either side.

The zombie made FullMetal's hair stand on end. And to creep him out even more, Maka and the others didn't even seem fazed by the thing.

"Hey Sid!" Maka smiled at the zombie.

"Maka, Soul, FullMetal, Lord Death wants to speak with you in the Death Room." Sid said casually.

FullMetal was surprised to see that the undead man actually had mental consciousness, it was undead but still had a mentality, which was a relief. FullMetal fallowed Maka, Soul and Sid to the Death Room.

The Death Room was just how he remembered it when he first saw it through the use of the mirror that Mabaa had wrote the numbers on. Lord Death and his Death Scythe were in the room standing by a fairly large mirror with a skull on it. FullMetal noticed that when Maka had saw Death Scythe, she scrunched her nose and looked away, signifying that she knew him, but didn't like him in the slightest.

"Ah, Maka, Soul, FullMetal, how nice it is to see the three of you! How've you all been?" Lord Death said happily.

"Hey, Lord Death!" Maka smiled, "Why'd you call us here?"

"Ah, yes. Well,..." the deity looked over to FullMetal, "since FullMetal here is new, I thought that the two of you should show him the ropes to Keishin Egg hunting."

"Hm," Soul glanced at the fellow young scythe then over to Death, "He didn't seem to need to during his fight with Black Star yesterday."

"Oh?" Death tilted his head curiously and Death Scythe along with Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he won the fight with pure skill and timing, it almost wasn't even a fight at all, considering the fact that it was so short." Maka stated.

"Is that so?"

The three students nodded.

"That's surprising," Sid said, "Black Star has fought many students here and won almost every single one. For him to lose so easily to a new student is... well...surprising."

_"He's kidding, right?"_ FullMetal thought, _"He just has to be, sure the fight was short and simple, but still... he has to be kidding!...but... now that I think about it...I didn't have much control of myself during the fight at all... it was like I was lighter than air..."_ he then spoke up, "Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that was my first fight ever…well from **_my_** knowledge. You need to remember I-...I have amnesia... so maybe in the past, I had gotten into several fights or something!"

"Hmm. He has a point." Sid nodded.

"No kidding." Death Scythe muttered.

"So its settled then, Maka, Soul, the two of you will take FullMetal with you on your next Keishin Hunting trip." Lord Death said cheerfully.

The three students agreed and were dismissed, Maka began telling the Alchemist key things so that way he could be prepared because she wanted to go hunting on the weekend, which was only in a few days. He made a mental checklist, _be observant, be careful, be on time, be brave, be prepared._

Maka looked at FullMetal carefully, "Oh, FullMetal, you might want to wear something different than what you're wearing now."

"Huh? Why?" FullMetal asked.

"She's right, you need to wear something more comfortable and good for combat. Don't get me wrong, you were great in that fight with Black Star, but your clothes look to be a bit heavy, try wearing something a bit lighter, so you won't be too heavy and you'll be able to be faster than you already are." Soul said.

FullMetal thought about it, "Okay, I will."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Memory Flashes

_"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child, slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now."_

Evanescence _(Field of Innocence)_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_The Memory Flashes_**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

FullMetal shot up in a cold sweat, his heart was racing and he was panting, he felt like looking for someone and calling their name... But who? Who was he going to call? He then realized why he was like that...

He had the nightmare again. The very same nightmare he had gotten the second day of school. Speaking of the second day of school, today was Friday, the day he was supposed to head out of town to go Keishin Egg Hunting. He sighed. His dreams just had to make his days start off on a bad note, didn't they...?

He got out of bed to start the morning ritual, trying to forget the nightmare even existed...

As he was getting his clothes so he could take a shower, a ruby cloak fell to the closet floor as he was trying to get a shirt... He stared at the cloak... As if it was taunting him for fearing the dream and considering said dream a 'nightmare', the cloak was in such a way that it's emblem was shown... He swiftly put it back where it belonged and got the rest of his clothes and continued on with the routine.

After he had finished his routine and ate breakfast and he still had an hour to pass. He didn't have much to do... He remembered that his moms had put some apple pie in the fridge, so not really thinking, he got a slice of pie.

After he took a bite he stopped and suddenly thought, _"This tastes familiar...hm maybe I ate apple pie a lot when I had my mem-..."_

Before he could finish the thought, he felt a small headache and he mentally saw a flash of white...

* * *

_"Hey Ed!" a girl said._

_From what FullMetal could see, which was from the nose down, the girl had blond hair and she wore an outfit that reminded him of a mechanic..._

* * *

Startled by the sudden memory flash, FullMetal fell backwards in his chair, taking it with him as he fell to the floor. To add up how startled he was, his fork had flew out of his hand when he fell and when it landed, it landed near his face. It was so close that it grazed his check, leaving a small cut.

Strangely,... even though, inside he was having a bit of a panic attack,...he felt- calm...

He got up and got the fork and threw it into the sink with such accuracy that he would've impressed himself, but his mind was else where. Without thinking he went back to his bed room.

_"Who was that?"_ he asked himself, _"Who was she? Who's this 'Ed' she was talking to? Was that a nickname she gave me or something?"_ he looked in a mirror that was above one of the dressers.

He stared at his reflection as he hissed at the cut. Suddenly, out of pure instinct, he pressed his hands together as if he was going to pray to Death, then a strange formula echoed in his mind:

_"Water: thirty five liters, Carbon: twenty kilograms, Ammonia: four liters, Lime: one-point-five kilograms, Phosphorus: Eight-hundred grams, Salt: two-hundred-and-fifty grams, Saltpeter: one-hundred grams, Sulfur: eighty grams, Fluorine seven-point-five, Iron: five, Silicon: three grams, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements..."_

He touched the wound, there were small sparks of blue light and the wound... disappeared... He was shocked. Then another word popped into his mind:

_"Alchemy..."_

Alchemy? What was that? Why did it sound so familiar? He just stared at his hands for a moment. He didn't even know what he did, he just couldn't help but feel that this Alchemy was important to him, something that he needed to use for a cause. But what? Why did he need this Alchemy? Was he a healer? A doctor like Professor Stine? Or was it beyond healing? Something more... A piece of something bigger perhaps?

He then got an idea, but it was a crazy idea... "_If the old me knew how to do that, and knew that girl in the vision, then what would happen if I try to look like the old me?"_, he got his old clothes and changed into them, boots, gloves and all. He even got the pocket watch and booklet. He also washed off the Mizune whiskers so he could look the part. He then went back to the mirror and looked at his reflection, scanning himself...

He took a step back.

"I-... I look sadistic..." he muttered.

Something in the back of his mind told him he was... he didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring into his own reflection, fearing himself. He then realized... the clothes were light, the only heavy thing that he wore was his cloak, but that was it. He could wear those on the hunt! But he didn't like the sadistic look he had, the look of pure... **_dominance_** and **_intimidation_**, looking as though he demanded **_respect_**. The reasoning to the feeling that he had gotten from the clothes was beyond him...

He looked at the clock... It was six-forty. He needed to head out now.

The Alchemist sighed, grabbed his bag, took one last look back into the mirror and thought, _"My friends are not going to recognize me, while I look like this... But then again, who else has gold eyes, besides me and Kidd?"_

He walked out the door and began making his way to the school...

As he walked down the street he couldn't help but walk as though he was a solider in the military, head up, back straight, and confidant, no room for screwing up. It was practically second nature. To his surprise, he saw Maka on the ground picking up several papers as Soul was just watching her...

"Damn it, Soul! Are you going to help me?!" Maka growled.

"It's your mess, not mine." Soul drawled.

_"Rude much?"_ FullMetal thought. He walked up to the fellow blond and said, "Hey, want some help?"

Maka turned and looked at him curiously, as if she was expecting someone else. She swiftly turned to glare at Soul Eater, "See, Soul! At least **_someone_** is a gentlemen!" she looked back at FullMetal, "Oh, uh, sorry, what's your name?"

FullMetal sweat dropped, "Really, Maka? I know I look different, but I don't look **that** different!"

Soul's and Maka's jaws dropped and they both said, "FULLMETAL?!"

"C'mon, now you two are exaggerating! Who, other than me and Kidd, have _**gold**_ eyes?!" FullMetal crossed his arms, he didn't know why, but he did.

"Its not just that!" Maka said, "Its the tone of you're voice!"

"Yeah, you sounded... different!" Soul said.

"Different, how?"

"You sounded as if you were straight out of the Military." Maka stated. "Not to mention the way you look now..."

"...It almost as if you're an entirely different person." Soul said.

FullMetal huffed and looked away, "Well geez! I know we've only known each other for a few days, but what the hell?! Its not like my personality did a complete one-eighty!"

"You're certainly acting like it." Soul said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

FullMetal glared at him and Soul glared back.

"Makaaaaa...**CHOP!**"

Before the two boys could even react, both of them found themselves on the floor, holding their aching heads which had been hit with an extremely large hard cover book that was held by Maka. Both of the boys has smoke coming from their heads.

FullMetal glared at Maka, before suddenly getting another mental flash...

* * *

_"ED, YOU IDIOT!" a girl yelled furiously as she threw a wrench at FullMetal._

_From what he could see, which was - once again - from the nose down, the girl had blond hair and she wore an outfit that reminded him of a mechanic... she was the same one from the other flash..._

_The wrench hit him and then..._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WINRY?!" FullMetal growled.

Maka stared at him then looked around, "FullMetal... Who's Winry?..."

FullMetal went wide eyed... "I...I...uh..."

"Wow, Maka," Soul said eyebrows raised, "You hit him so hard you knocked a memory back to him!"

**_*Bash!*_**

Maka hit Soul a second time, but she hit him so hard that he had fell back to the cement and was barely moving while smoke rose from the impact, the smoke slightly formed a skull before disappearing. She sighed and looked over to FullMetal who was still nursing his head. "Why did you call me Winry?"

The Alchemist thought about it, "I-...I really don't know..."

She sighed, "Just help me get my papers and just forget this ever happened..."

"Agreed." FullMetal huffed.

FullMetal and Soul obediently did as Maka asked, after they were done they headed to school...

The Alchemist had a hard time trying to stay awake during class, though he did take notes on Soul Wavelength, Soul Resonance, and more. He finished his homework in class, beating both Maka and Ox Ford in both time and grade. He didn't even miss the trick questions, he got a hundred, Maka and Ox tied in grade, which was a ninety-eight. It was then that the bell rang signifying that it was time for lunch.

As they were all walking about the halls, FullMetal couldn't help but notice that many girls were looking at him weirdly before giggling, he didn't see what was so funny, he wasn't wearing anything that was given to him by him moms, nor his Mizune whiskers, meaning that he was wearing the complete outfit that he had worn when he had his memories... His hair was properly braided...He rolled his eyes and ignored them. _"...women..."_

During lunch, Soul brought up what had happened that morning,...FullMetal and Maka weren't pleased...

"You all should've seen it!" Soul chuckled, "I seriously think that Maka hit him so hard that she knocked a memory or two back to him!"

FullMetal simply ignored him, reading a book he had gotten from the library, it was passed the subject that Stein was teaching currently... he didn't know why he was still reading all the books in the library, but he brushed it off...

Patty, barely realizing who he was, said "OH! Mizzy you look so cool! I didn't even recognize you! You're like a master of disguise or something!"

He looked side to side, "Mizzy?"

Liz sighed, "That's the nickname she made for you." she explained, "That's the best one so far."

"But why _Mizzy_?" he asked.

"Its short for Mizune." Kidd said.

"Mizune's are just a bunch of overgrown rodents!" Ragnarok said, "I don't see why you'd want to hang out with _them_. But then again, you're as **short** as one!" the melted weapon cackled.

"At least I'm not as small as you are," FullMetal said calmly, " 'cause if I was, I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself..."

"Well someone certainly grew a spine, didn't they?" Ragnarok chuckled.

"Good for you," FullMetal smiled, "I'm sure Crona would love to throw a party for you to show that you finally have courage!"

Everyone went wide eyed seeing how different the Mizune was acting.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ragnarok growled.

The demon sword made Crona's arm go up and get the black blood to come out creating Bloody Slicer, slicing down at FullMetal, but the Alchemist held up his right arm blocking the attack. When the attack hit the arm there was a loud klank, as if the Bloody Slicer hit metal.

FullMetal didn't even seem fazed, he just said, "Oooh, how mature! As if you couldn't be anymore childish, but I guess that's expected. Crona you should really try to control that little goblin before it gets you into some deep trouble, after all, you are the dominant soul. Not to mention, Ragnarok, I know **_house wives_** that can put up a better fight than you..."

The Alchemist then noticed the way Maka and the others were looking at him, he realized that he had used his Automail arm to block a blade attack... they didn't know his arm was metal... He got up and moved his arm away from the blood blade, held the arm, covering the metal and said, "I'm going to see Stein..."

As he walked away he heard Black Star say, "What's his deal?"

"Dunno, he's been like that since this morning." Soul responded

"I blame you, Soul." Maka muttered, "You're the one who angered him!"

The two were about to get into an argument when Tsubaki intervened, "Wait! You all are being irrational."

FullMetal then got out of ear shot, he kept walking and walking, only to find himself far away from the cafeteria. He couldn't help but think, _"What if they're all right? What if I am acting different? What if its my old self? What if its the Keishin side of me?! What if I end up ki-"_ he shook the thought out of his mind and began making his way to Stein's infirmary that was on campus.

When he got there and walked in, he saw Stein smoking a cigarette... the smell of the smoke was very familiar...

* * *

_"Hey, Chief!" a man called._

_From what FullMetal could see- which was like the other memory flashes, only from the nose down- the man wore a blue military uniform and his hair was short and a combination of blond and brown._

* * *

FullMetal blinked, he looked at Stein, realizing that he, did in fact, need a medical professional...

"Can I help you, FullMetal?" Stein asked.

The student nodded and began telling Stein about what was going on though out the day, starting with the "nightmare", he even mentioned the memory flashes to what had went down with Maka and what had happened in the cafeteria. Stein listened carefully as he turned the screw in his head which caused FullMetal to flinch and ask him if he was okay, which Stein said that he was fine. Stein continued to listen to the Mizune's words and turn his screw as he processed the information. When he had finished telling the doctor about these "memory flashes" and the nightmare, he said, "Professor, I don't know what's going on with me, I... don't know what to think... What's wrong with me?"

Stein thought about it for a good while then said, "If anything, I think what's going on is that your memories are triggered by similar events, like the one you had when Maka hit you with the book, you did say that you remember being hit by wrench that someone threw at you, and how you remember someone who also smokes like me."

"Personally I think Havoc smells like a fucking ashtray..." FullMetal muttered disgruntled-ly, it took him a moment to register what he said, he swiftly covered his mouth. He put his hands down and said, "Sorry..."

"Its okay, I curse every once in a while too, but now you see what I mean by how your memories are triggered by similar experiences. Just let them come to you over time, okay, so there's nothing to worry about." Stein smiled.

"Thanks you, Professor." FullMetal smiled back.

"Here, let me patch up that sleeve of yours," Stein said, "I'm sure that you don't want anyone seeing that for a while..."

* * *

When FullMetal left the infirmary, Stine slouched in his seat and pulled out the Gold-Scythe's file and began reading.

* * *

**_FullMetal Alchemist:_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Age: sixteen_**

**_Hair color: Gold_**

**_Eye color: Gold_**

**_Weapon form: Triple-bladed Gold Scythe (chain in handle that can be broken at will of both Weapon and Meister)_**

**_Wavelength: unspecified..._**

**_Family: unknown, adopted by the Mizune Witches._**

**_IQ: unknown..._**

**_Blood Type: -O_**

**_Height: 4' 11" (149cm)_**

**_Status: former Keishin, student_**

**_Class: E.A.T._**

**_FullMetal Alchemist is the adopted son of the Mizune witches, he currently is in the E.A.T. (Especially Advantaged Talent) Class and is a well honed student who, both fortunately and unfortunately has amnesia. Reasoning being that he was becoming a keishin and needed to be stopped, which the Mizunes had purified his soul, causing his amnesia. Not much is known besides that..._**

* * *

Stein frowned at the paper, that was all that was known about the student. He sighed and thought, _"Well honed indeed, his fighting skill is far greater than Black Star's, I wouldn't be surprised if he could beat Kidd with a blindfold on. I saw how he threw Black Star when he tried to attack him when he was reading... it was like if all that skill was drilled into him... not to mention his soul...it rivals mine in almost every way possible... but that wavelength it gives off... its worse than Crona's and Ragnarok's... but that was just throughout the week,...now... now its different... its almost as if-"_

Suddenly the door opened. It was Spirit, or as he is more commonly known as "Death Scythe". Spirit looked a Stein with cold green eyes, "You and I know that the boy isn't fine. What's really wrong with him?"

Stein sighed, "I know you've been listening the whole time, you know he's not your responsibility."

"That may be true, but I can't let him fall down the wrong path, and if there is something really wrong with him, I want to know. He doesn't have a real family at this moment, so I want to make sure that he has someone to come to if he can't go to the Mizune's for one reason or the other!" Spirit shot.

_"Simple fatherly instinct..."_ Stein thought, "You won't like it..."

"Shoot."

"I think my theory might be correct... I just need more evidence..."

Spirit went wide eyed as his jaw dropped, "And you're still letting my daughter and Soul go on a mission with him?!"

"It's the only way to collect more data..." Stein replied.

Spirit grit his teeth and looked to the floor, "I just hope that theory of yours is wrong... No one has gone though...**_that_** since-... -the time Asura had first became a keishin..."

"I know... and I also hope its wrong..." Stein muttered, "...but it all depends on the data..." _"And the data alone..."_

* * *

FullMetal stared at the large board in front of him that was in the hall. It was the mission board, all the missions all dealt with Keishin Eggs and Witches. FullMetal scanned them all and frowned every time he saw one labeled "Witch Hunt", the words that Mabaa spoke to him echoed in his mind every time he saw the witch hunting missions. He hoped that Maka and Soul didn't have ninety-nine Keishin souls yet. He didn't want to hunt a witch...

He looked to his side and saw Maka and Soul looking at the board while several of the E.A.T students did the same. He recognized some of them, there was Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Kilik Rung, and the Pot Twins. They all were looking at the jobs, which were all labeled with ranks, Meister Ranks. From "One-Star-Meister" to "Four-Star-Meister", and even "Death Scythe". FullMetal understood the ranking and everything fairly well, he read enough books on the subjects...but did he really know them as well as he thought?

For the first time, he pulled out his little black notebook and turned to the first page... he looked at the book shocked... Somehow he had coded everything he had written! All of his notes were written as a Travel Journal - yet he could understand everything! His mind decoded it all for him. He flipped though all of his notes and found that everything was in fact coded. He saw that he had everything right so he put the book back in his pocket.

"Ah!" Maka said, "Here's a good one!" FullMetal looked up as Maka got a mission down from the board. The Meister smiled, "It's a mission in a town near Death City called Eagle's Pass, it says that there are two Keishin Eggs that have been terrorizing the town and run off to the cemetery. It seems simple enough, not to mention the two of you will both get a soul. Its perfect!"

"Sounds good." Soul grinned.

"If you're fine with it, I'm fine with it." FullMetal shrugged.

"Then its settled," Maka smiled, "We're going to Eagle's Pass!"

"Lets get to the train station so we get some tickets." Soul said.

Maka and FullMetal nodded and they all began making their way outside... but something tugged at the Alchemist's heart... What was it that was tugging at him? He almost wanted to breakdown and cry, yet he felt like running to go find someone... But who?... Was it this 'brother' that he felt that he had?... maybe... But he'd never know... He just continued to fallow Maka and Soul as his red cloak fluttered as he walked, as if it were flag in the wind...


	8. Chapter Eight:The Battle at Eagle's Pass

_"Falling in the black - Slipping through the cracks - Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be. **Can you hear me?**"_

_~ Skillet (Falling Inside The Black)_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**The Battle at Eagle's Pass**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

The train rattled and shook as it made its way to Eagle's Pass. Maka was reading a book, Soul was asleep, and FullMetal was just sitting there, looking out the window. He felt like he was missing something...No...no it was someone! But who?...

He wished that the train would go a little faster, or at least for time to pass by faster. He didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't want Maka or Soul to see him have the nightmare. He didn't want them to see him like that.

He decided that it would be a good time to look at his old pocket watch, he flipped it open and saw that he had only been on the train for about thirty minuets, he frowned and stuffed it back into his pocket only to end up feeling his old booklet. He grabbed it and looked at it's dusty brown cover and how it had several color coded book-markers sticking out of it. He flipped it open and looked at the first page... He bit his tongue then flipped through the whole thing... Everything written in it was in a strange language that he could some how understand, only to find that it too was coded like his notes from school. It was a Travel Journal and notes...notes on... Alchemy. The starting of the notes and journal was at a strange place called _Resembool, Amestris_...

* * *

_"You're such a Alchemy nerd!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well, you're a gear head!"_

* * *

He shook his head and closed the booklet and stuffed it into his pocket, feeling that it wasn't time yet... He would look at the booklet later... Maybe when he gets home... yeah that would be good, but the question was, which home? His home with his moms or his home at the dorms of the DWMA? Or maybe his birth home which he guessed was this _Resembool, Amestris_ place that he saw in that dusty brown book. The name of that place resonated him on a whole other level, only beaten by the thought of having a little brother.

Suddenly his eyes grew heavy... No, he must stay awake... But sleep was calling him... His head leaned on the window and he began to drift off into a slumber... Yeah... Just for a short while... How long could he sleep in a day?

"FullMetal." Maka said.

His head shot up, in a way he was grateful that she had stopped him from falling asleep. He answered, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Its just... your soul,... its ...well... A bit... longing."

_"It is?"_ he knew that some Meisters could see souls, but he never knew how his soul or its wavelength was as a whole. "Longing, how?"

She closed her book and drummed her fingers on it as she said, "Well...it's as if you... miss someone... Like if you felt that you wish they were here with you..."

He looked out the window for a moment before he glared at her with a sudden feeling of anger as he said, "Well if that's what you see, its not what I feel...**remember**? Because I certainly _**don't**_."

Maka blushed and looked away, "Oh...yeah...sorry."

FullMetal rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window, watching as the laughing sun slowly set as the grinning moon began to ascend... Now that he thought about it, strangely, he was never comfortable with the sun and the moon... He pushed his thoughts about them to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on them.

* * *

Lord Death stood in the Death Room staring into his mirror - he did this only when he was in a deep state of thought, which in fact he was in a deep state of thought. He had been thinking and thinking, but not sure that he should worry or if he shouldn't. He had once felt a similar Soul Wavelength to that of which FullMetal Alchemist would give off... But that's the thing... Why a child?...

"Lord Death..."

The Reaper looked to the side only to see that a woman was in the room with him. The woman was fairly young, looking to be in her mid twenties to early thirties. She had large caramel eyes, and almost golden hair. The woman wore her hair loosely with no bangs, and it formed a zigzag part on her head. She wore a black dress with a large, golden, zigzag pattern in the front from the waist down. Parts of the dress were made from different fabric, located on the long sleeves of the dress from the elbows down, and a part below the chest that resembles a grid-like shape. She wore a pair of white high-heel shoes that also appeared to have a zigzag patter on them. The most iconic piece of clothing on her was her large, black, left eye patch that was decorated with a thunderbolt insignia, which just so happens to appear on her when she is in weapon form. The woman's name was Marie Mjolnir .

"Yes?" he asked.

"You've been so silent since they left, are you okay?" she asked.

Death sighed, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm thinking it too... But then again, who wouldn't be concerned..."

She looked at him surprised, she then looked down to the floor, "The theory..."

He nodded, "Yes. When Stein came to me with that theory about FullMetal's soul, I couldn't help but tell him that I thought the same thing... After all I'm the one who had asked him to check the boy's soul in the first place... Right when he stepped into the DWMA I felt that wavelength of his and I knew that it wasn't normal... I'm just hoping that Stein and I are wrong..."

"But what if... What if you're right?" Marie asked, "What then?... You can't kill him! He's just a kid!"

"...There isn't much you can do in cases like this, Marie..." he said somberly, "...It all depends on how stubborn and willful he is, and I have a feeling that he'll do anything to make sure that it wont have to come to his end! He'll have to put up one heck of a fight - but we all have to remember that he is only the second case... and hopefully the last..."

There was knock on the door to the Death Room. He looked at the door as it opened and saw that it was none other than his son... Death the Kidd...

* * *

After almost half an hour before the train stopped and it was time for them to get off the train and begin looking for the Keishin Eggs. The town that was Eagle's Pass was a fairly small town, it had a few restaurants, a small library, and several farms, along with a market and several Butcher shops. Maka noticed that FullMetal would stare at the Butcher Shops as if he expected someone he knew to walk out of the shop. Maka wondered if maybe someone in the Gold-Scythe's past just so happened to be a butcher... Several times they had to bring him back to reality so they could get back on track... hoping to come across the Keishin Eggs soon.

The sky was getting darker and darker as time passed and the students began making their way to the cemetery until they heard a scream. Maka quickly activated her Soul Percept and said, "Soul!"

"On it!" Soul said, quickly transforming into his Weapon form, and Maka caught him expertly, spinning him a few times and rested him on her shoulder whilst holding him with one hand.

She looked around and stared into the distance to the west, "There!"

She began running and FullMetal tailed her, making sure not loose her. After running a good distance, and a few twists and turns, they were able to spot the Keishin Eggs.

Maka heard FullMetal gasp and mutter the word "Chimeras..." under a breath.

One of the Keishin Eggs was a large man-like creature which had a metal scorpion-like tail and several claws that reminded Maka and Soul of Jack the Ripper. The mask that the creature wore was like a black Venetian Mask. That Keishin Egg was known as the Zodiac Killer.

The second one had several blades sticking out of his back making a batwing-like pattern on his back, he also had a mask but it was just pure black. That was Vlad the Impaler.

The two were standing over a corpse of a fairly young woman. Zodiac grabbed the woman's soul and ate it hungrily.

"Those are Keishin Eggs," Maka explained, "you already know that they're evil humans who eat human souls, their souls are impure and are pure evil. What ever you do, make sure that you live, kill them, and eat their souls, and don't lose. Got it?" she looked at FullMetal with determined eyes.

"Got it." he nodded.

"Then lets go!" she smiled, before gaining a determined look and charged at the Keishin Eggs as she held Soul high to attack.

FullMetal transformed his finger tips like the way he did when he fought Black Star. He then charged at the monsters as well.

Maka swung Soul down at Zodiac but she missed because it dodged her attack, Vlad was about to attack her from behind but FullMetal tried to strike Vlad in the head but missed as well because it expertly dodged as well. Both of the Keishin Eggs began making a run for the graveyard, and the students persistently fallowed them, several times trying to attack them, but several times the students were thrown back and Keishin Eggs were able to continue running away. Soon they got to the bone-yard though, things became a bit annoying. There were so many tombstones there that there weren't many places to step without being confronted by a headstone.

FullMetal slyly jumped on one of the headstones to get some height so he could jump on to Vlad's back, pushing it on to the ground and making it get a face full of dirt. The "wings" that the Keishin Egg had pointed inward, trying to kill the Gold-Scythe but was blocked by the blades that were being used as claws that he summoned.

"Maka! Soul!" FullMetal called.

"We're one step ahead of you!" Soul said.

The Weapon Meister duo were resonating with each other. Soul's blade began glowing and gained an extra blade behind his original one, then the two blades grew to twice its original size, looking much like the moon above them. Maka ran and jumped upon a headstone and swung Soul as FullMetal dodged, jumping off of the target.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka shouted, as the attack made impact, a flash of light in it's wake. When the light dissipated, Vlad became pitch black and turned into a black ribbon which turned into a red orb... which was in fact a soul. Soul slightly turn into his human form, looking as though he was climbing out of the blade. He grabbed a hold of the soul and ate it as if it was candy.

"I think the Zodiac Killer made it to the cathedral." FullMetal said looking toward the distance where they could barely see the tip of the building.

"We better get moving..." Maka said, and Soul turned back to his full Weapon form.

They all made their way to the building, though when they barely made it to the front door several ropes caught them by their feet and pulled them to the top of the building. Only to find that there were twelve Keishin there, counting Zodiac...or as he should now be properly referred to as "Scorpio", the Zodiac Killer was actually a gang of Keishin Eggs that were representing all of the Zodiacs. This stunned the students, after a moment passed, all of the Keishin Eggs attacked, only to be met by several blades, mainly FullMetal's "claws", as Maka and Soul Preformed a second Witch Hunter, which was only able to kill two Keishin Eggs along with breaking a whole in the roof and several floors of the building, the hole led down to the first floor of the building.

Several times the Keishin nearly got the advantage, but thankfully FullMetal was good at using his enemy's attacks against them, he was able to make several them hit each other, even going as far as throwing one straight into Soul's blade, killing it on impact. When a Keishin that had a crab-like look had tried to stab Maka in the stomach FullMetal lopped it's head off, allowing Maka to be able to swiftly use a third Witch Hunter and was able to kill three more of the monsters. But then a lion-like Keishin Egg roared, causing a sound wave to nearly hit Maka, then another one of them, which looked like a mermaid, tried to use a giant fishhook to stab her, Maka was able to intercept it with Soul, but then the lion-like one roared a second time causing her to fly back and drop Soul down the hole that was cause by the second witch hunter.

"SOUL!" she cried as the Scythe fell. The Meister quickly got up as if she was about to jump down and get him, FullMetal tackled her to save her from being hit by Scorpio's "tail". Before she could even thank him, he transformed into his Weapon form, surprising her, but she still caught him. "I- I never used a Scythe like y-" before she was able to finish her sentence she felt a warm feeling coarse through her entire body and around her soul... she then blacked out...

But what she didn't know was that FullMetal had possessed her. He had took control of her... he acted as a shield for her soul, as if her soul was a caterpillar and his was the cocoon that the metamorphosis was taking place in... Maka's body gained several scarlet and gold tribal dragon markings around her, there were two wings that marked her on each eye. She glared at the Keishin Eggs around her.

* * *

Soul transformed back to his human form and got up from the thin, black, carpet that hid some of the cold hard marble floor that was under it. He looked up and cursed, he felt as though he failed his Meister again, but suddenly several chains came out of the hole and some even extended it, there were even some that made new ones. The chains moved so fast that they caused the air around them to move rapidly, creating their own wind that clashed against each other, it seemed as though the chain was endless and wasn't going to end anytime soon. Soul felt as though he knew who the chain belonged to, and he hated the thought of it, he didn't even like the thought of Tsubaki acting as Maka's temporary partner; but another scythe, he would beat the hell out of them just to make sure they didn't go near Maka ever again, she was his Meister, no one else's. The thought that Maka and FullMetal could do this much destruction was a terrifying thought. Black Star just might have a challenge when it comes to surpassing god...

* * *

Maka found herself in... what looked like Death City but everything looked to be a dark shade of purple... but when she looked to her right the city looked to be cut in half, she looked to the other side of the half which was another city, that she didn't recognize, cut in half and was a strange shade of indigo. Both the unknown city and Death city met in the middle and merged into one where they were cut. She looked around her surroundings only to find that she was alone.

"Soul?" she called, "FullMetal?" she was only answered by her echo. She frowned, she didn't know where she was. She looked up into the sky and was shocked. Above the unknown city was the moon she was so familiar with but it was a deep shade of purple and was drooling a black substance, but above Death City was just a large, indigo orb. Both the orb and the moon were still, as if they were frozen in time. She didn't know what to think of it.

"You know, your friends aren't coming here..." said a voice.

Maka looked behind her, only to find a little girl was the one who spoke. The little girl was very cute, with bright blue eyes and long brown hair pulled back into two braids which hung past her waist. She wore a pink collared long sleeved polo under a blue jumper with bright gold buttons.

"Are you lost?" the little girl asked.

"Uh... Yes..." Maka said, she looked at the little girl curiously, "How did you know?..."

"You looked so confused when you looked at Central City, but when you looked at Death City you were calm." the kid giggled, "Not to mention when you looked at our moon you looked as though it was unnatural, but when you saw that smiling one, you acted as if you've seen it all your life!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Well, you wouldn't happen to know where my partner, Soul Eater, would be? Or maybe FullMetal Alchemist, by chance?"

The little girl looked baffled when Maka mentioned Soul, but when she mentioned FullMetal, the child looked horrified. The child calmed her self and said, "I don't anyone with a name like Soul Eater, but I do know someone called FullMetal Alchemist... but you don't want to see him right now...He's been really mean for some reason, he doesn't think he is, but trust me, he's being a meanie for some reason."

Maka was now really confused, _"Mean? Since when?... Well today he was being a little rude, but that's it. I've never seen him be mean before..."_. "What do you mean that he's acting mean?"

"I mean what I mean!" the girl said ,"He's being mean!"

"Mean, how?"

The little girl scratched the back of her head nervously as she thought about it, "He... he keeps saying... weird things... He hasn't always been this way, he actually used to be very nice, but then one day he just... started saying things and... he would talk to himself and he would break stuff like they were meant to be broken..."

"What would he say?" Maka pressed.

"Do you**_ really_** want to know?" the girl looked up at Maka with her bright blue orbs.

"Yes." Maka answered.

The little girl frowned, "Well, if you say so... He keeps saying he wants to take control and that he wants to watch everything burn..."

Maka was shocked, "Th-...that isn't like the FullMetal I know."

The child looked up at her and asked, "What is your FullMetal like?"

"He's pretty nice, but today he was a bit rude, but not cruel like yours!" Maka said.

The little girl looked to the side then became uneasy, "You better go home, FullMetal is waking up... He's been waiting for a time like this to come when he woke up for the first time..."

She grabbed Maka's hand and began pulling her away from the Central half and into the Death City half. She began leading Maka through Death City, not bothering to let go of her hand. Maka was very curious about this little girl that was pulling her around, but not only that, she was curious about where she was at and how she got there.

"So... what's your name?" Maka asked.

"Nina."

"Well... its nice to meet you Nina, I'm Maka Albarn."

Nina smiled, "Its nice to meet you too."

"Nina, do you even know where we're going?" Maka asked. Right from the point when Nina had began leading Maka through Death City, they've been making random turns and several times Nina had missed several shortcuts to the DWMA Dormitories.

"Yes, but we don't want FullMetal to find us, he'll want to hurt us. I don't think being a _broken toy_ would be fun, it must hurt them a lot when toys get broken, don't you think?" Nina said innocently.

"So you're basically saying that he'll kill us if he were to find us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, but he thinks it's a game, so he'll just hurt us a lot before he does that..." Nina said somberly.

_"That's impossible!"_ Maka thought, but then her eyes went wide, "Did-...Did FullMetal say anything about eating **_Human_** Souls?"

"Uh-huh." Nina nodded, "He said that he liked eating them... but he doesn't know that it's a bad thing. I tried to tell him, but he says that I'm too young to understand, and that I'm lucky that he finds my company enjoyable or else he would've eaten me... Some times he acts like he's actually going to eat to me! He's scary!"

"We'll if he try's to attack us, he'll get what's coming to him. I'm a Scythe Meister, he'll have one hell of a fight against me." Maka said casually.

"But don't you need Soul for that?..." Nina asked.

Maka looked down at her, "Uh... Yeah... How did you know?"

Nina's eyes went wide, "Know what?"

The two stopped walking, and Maka looked down at Nina, "How did you know that I needed Soul?"

"What do you mean you need a soul? Don't you have one?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I have a soul but I'm talking about my Weapon Partner: _Soul_!" Maka said annoyed, "How did you know I need him?"

Nina shrugged, let go of Maka's hand, and pointed in front of them, and said "Isn't that your home?"

Maka looked and saw that they made it to the Dormitories, she was surprised that they had made it there, "Uh... yeah,... you know you're pretty cre-..." when she looked down where the little girl was she was met by... nothing. Nina was gone. She looked side to side, and saw that Nina was nowhere to be found.

Then everything went white...

* * *

Soul watched as the chains swiftly retreated as fast as they had came, then without warning three Keishin Eggs fell to the floor along with a fourth which had Maka - with FullMetal in hand - on top, FullMetal's first blade against it's throat. When they landed, the Keishin Egg - that Maka was on top of - head got cut off and both the head and the body turned into ribbons and the soul was left there floating. Seeing as there weren't any more Keishin Eggs coming, the others were most likely dead, the only survivors being the three who also fell through the hole.

The Keishin Egg, that looked like it had goat horns, charged. Maka broke FullMetal's handle, revealing the chain that was concealed in it. She held a small piece of the handle and started spinning it and moved rapidly, causing the chain along with FullMetal's many blades to fly around wildly. Soul had to hide behind the staircase that was near by, to make sure that he was unlikely to be hit. The Keishin Egg that tried to attack her, was hit, and was hit hard. It was sent flying into a wall, leaving several cracks in the wall before the Keishin Egg dissipated, leaving it's soul behind. One of the other Keishin Eggs tried to escape but it too was hit, but by FullMetal's three blades, killing it.

Maka stopped moving and held FullMetal normally as the chain swiftly went back into the handle and the "broken" pieces of the handle reconnected becoming one-whole again. The last piece to reconnect was the head of the Scythe, being the triple blades. Maka stared at the last Keishin left. It was the first one they all started with... the one that was with Vlad the Impaler... Scorpio.

In a dazed and low voice Maka said, "Soul Resonance..."

Soul could feel the powerful resonance from where he was, which was a bit of a great distance from Maka and FullMetal and an even greater distance from the Keishin Egg. The Resonance was unbelievable, if a Weapon that couldn't see or even sense souls could feel a resonance occurring meant that the souls that were resonating were both extremely powerful. FullMetal had the familiar glow that Soul had seen on his own blades many times. The Gold-Scythe gained three extra blades behind the originals, then with a flash, the blades became one, but they looked nothing like what Soul's blades looked like when he and Maka would preformed the Super-Skill... The blades looked like angel wings...

"Witch Hunter!" Maka exclaimed as she ran toward the Keishin Egg.

And with a flash of light... it was all over the Keishin Egg was dead. Maka suddenly fell as FullMetal transformed back into his human form. Soul ran to Maka and picked her up off the ground.

"Maka!" Soul said as he tried to get her back on her feet, "Maka are you alright?"

"Soul..." Maka said as she got out of her daze, "What happened?"

"You were using FullMetal as your weapon." Soul answered, he didn't like the thought, but he had no choice, he couldn't lie to his Meister...

"I was?" Maka said. She was now out of the daze, and even if she still was, she shook it out of her.

She and Soul looked at FullMetal who looked like he was holding his head with one hand. He then began chuckling which ended up turning in maniacal laughter.

"**_Finally!_**" the Gold-Scythe said, "Finally, _**I'm **_the one in control!"

Maka's eyes went wide, her memories of the two cities rushing back to her, _"Is this the FullMetal Alchemist that Nina was talking about?"_ she thought.

When FullMetal swiftly turned around, Maka and Soul were hit with a chain and were sent flying into a wall. FullMetal stayed where he had been standing, chuckling madly. The chain retreated to his arm as it turned back to normal. Maka activated her Soul Percept and looked into the Gold-Scythe's soul. Her eyes went wide it was different, much different, the soul was now making a very large and strong wavelength but after a good moment it began making three small and flexible wavelength, but that seemed to now be rare because the stronger waves were the dominant ones. Not to mention, FullMetal's eyes looked a lot like Crona's when he was in the Madness. This made her realize something... When she was possessed... she was in the Soul Realm... She was in FullMetal's Soul Realm like the time when she had been in Crona's, but this time she had been forced there when she was possessed by FullMetal. Nina must've been a manifestation of a memory like Crona's subconscious as his shadow. Which meant that the FullMetal that Nina was talking about was... the Keishin Egg, who was now representing his madness...

"Soul, transform." Maka said.

Soul stared at her for a moment then nodded, "On it." a blue light engulfed him, then he landed in her hands, as she got up off the ground.

Maka held Soul, ready to attack, she glared at FullMetal with her burning emerald eyes into his insane gold ones. "You're his madness, aren't you?"

He grinned, "Oh, so the _birdy_ thinks it has a brain! No. I'm the **original**! That _rodent_ is nothing more than a fraud!"

"What do you mean by 'birdy'?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who can see souls~." he said licking his lips, "And yours has a nice set of wings that are just _begging_ to be bit off."

Maka grit her teeth, "Well then, I guess this **_crow_** will have to claw your eyes out."

They stood there glaring at each other, then Maka charged, Soul in her grasp, when she swung at her target, he blocked with his own blades being used as claws. He pushed Maka away and swiftly summoned his chain to attack her. She blocked with the handle of her scythe so she wouldn't be hit but she was still sent flying, to prevent herself from landing badly, she made Soul's blade dig into the marble flooring to slow them down, and soon stop, she used the handle as a landing base, basically standing on Soul. FullMetal calmly put his hands together as if he was praying, then he placed a hand on the floor, blue lightning began crackling around his hand, he slowly began lifting his hand off the floor and a pole began rising out of the marble which was seemingly caving in on itself. When he had raised his hand almost over his head, a full-length spear had came from the floor.

The spear was fairly normal like any other but it had many differences compared to them. For one thing it had three blades, one where normal spears had one, then there were ones that looked like the wings to the dragon design that was on it. It was like a duel-sided scythe combined with a spear. There was also a spike at the bottom of the handle, which could be used as a way of attacking someone behind the wielder. The blades were all invisibly sharp.

As curious as Maka was as to how FullMetal made a spear, she was equally worried. This meant that no matter how many time she could destroy the damn thing, he could make more. She got off of her Weapon and wielded him correctly, as FullMetal grabbed his weapon and wielded it. Maka charged again but this time when she swung Soul, FullMetal held the spear with one hand to block the attack as he used his free hand to grab the Meister by the foot and throw her all the way to the staircase that was in the room. She was lucky that she didn't let go of Soul.

As she used her scythe to support her weight as she got up, FullMetal swung his spear as he concentrated some of his soul wavelength into it - similar to how Sid did with his tombstone -, the blades glowing "Alchemic Slicer!"

A bright light headed toward Maka, adrenalin coursing through her veins, she dodged it expertly by jumping off of the side of the staircase and landing on her feet. She sent some of wavelength to her weapon. They began to amplify it.

"Lets go! Soul Resonance!" they said in sync.

Witch Hunter was expertly crafted, looking like the moon, the glow was epically there like always. Maka jumped on to the railing of the staircase, gaining some height, and she spun downward at the Weapon that she was fighting, creating a ring from the swift movement. But then...


	9. Chapter Nine: Maddification

_"Fallow your inner moonlight; don't hide the madness."_

_- Allen Ginsberg_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Maddification_**

* * *

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

* * *

_"Humankind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

* * *

As Maka was spinning downward, she was about to hit FullMetal but unfortunately, by a very narrow margin, she missed him, hitting the ground as a large amount of energy was released and hit the wall, breaking the entrance to the cathedral. She used Soul as a balance, for his blade was embedded into the marble flooring, she spun on her hands that were gripping the handle. As she tried to kick FullMetal whilst he, himself was trying to attack her, their attacks were caught by blue hands. Maka was pulled down, roughly, onto the floor as FullMetal was thrown into a wall.

When Maka looked up, she saw a familiar face, it was Sid. He had came up from underground and caught the attacks just in time. She was so relieved to see Sid was there. She looked over to where FullMetal was at. She watched as the Gold-Scythe slowly got up, when he looked over to Maka and Sid, he laughed maniacally.

"Well talk about a dead man walking!" FullMetal chuckled, "It seems fitting, considering your situation!" once again he summoned his blades as claws and grinned sadistically.

Sid pulled a knife out of it's sheath, and got into a battle stance. Maka knew that the Knife must've been Sid's Weapon partner: Mira Nygus, in weapon form. Before Sid or FullMetal could make a move, a large amount of energy was sent toward, FullMetal who responded by dodging and trying to attack Sid but was intervened by a large black blade... Maka recognized the blade, it was Spirit, her father, in Weapon form... and Stein was holding him.

"This is very unfortunate..." Stein said in his usual blunt tone.

Before FullMetal could respond, Stein put a hand to the boy's chest, and green lightning appeared and the young weapon was sent flying back, knocking him out and causing his blades to disappear. Sid and Nygus resonated their souls making the knife's blade look a lot like a headstone. Sid slammed the "headstone" into the ground causing a stone coffin to appear. Stein placed the Gold-Scythe into the coffin and closed it.

Sid's knife glowed and turned into a woman. The woman was almost completely covered in bandages, making her look like a mummy. She had dark skin, blue eyes, and her black hair were in dreadlocks, adding on to her "mummy" appearance. She wore a green military pants and as a top were several layers of bandages like the ones that were wrapped around her face but left the eyes open. That was Nygus' true form.

"Its hard to believe that a kid has such a horrible illness..." Nygus sighed.

Sid and Stein nodded in agreement. Maka got up as Soul transformed back into his human form. Spirit transformed into his human form, right when he landed on his feet, he immediately ran to Maka and hugged her, bawling.

"MAKA! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Spirit cried.

Maka pushed her father off of her, "I'm fine papa!" she said. "But can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, I think we need some answers." Soul said in an upset tone.

"You'll get them soon, but first lets get back to the DWMA..." Stein said, "For now, all I can say is that... unfortunately... my theory is correct..."

When they all got back to the DWMA with the Keishin Egg souls in a bag, Sid and Nygus took FullMetal, who was still unconscious, to the infirmary, while Maka, Soul, Spirit and Stein went to the Death room. Death greeted them but his tone wasn't all that upbeat, Kidd, and Marie were there as well. Kidd also looked to be just as out of the loop as Maka and Soul were. There was a long silence in there but it was finally broken by Death.

"Listen, Maka, Soul, Kidd, I know the three of you want to know why FullMetal did what he did, and this is going to be very hard for you to understand so I want the three of you to listen to what Stein and I have to say, got it?"

At first Maka and Soul wanted to know how Kidd knew about the fight but they realized that Lord Death must've had him watch the fight through the Death Mirror. The three students nodded their head.

"FullMetal is going through something called _'Maddification'_." Stein explained, "Maddification is a soul disease that has only happened once in Lord Death's lifetime. Maddification's symptoms are, coughing up blood; fainting spells in the real world when in the soul, the madness is pulling the non-dominant wavelength into the soul realm; there is also maniacal laughter fits, amnesia, bloodlust, sadistic and psychopathic tendencies, an abnormal wavelength, basically the kind that FullMetal has now, and lastly randomly being possessed by the madness wavelength, which is what happened during Maka and Soul's mission with FullMetal. There is no treatment yet, and if there isn't this means that if something isn't done soon, FullMetal will fall head first into the madness like the way he was before he was purified by the Mizunes, he'll go back to being a Keishin Egg."

The three students were taken aback. How come they only heard about this now? How did they not see the symptoms along time ago?

Death seemingly knowing the questions that were going through the kids' minds began saying, "Let me tell you all about the first time Maddification appeared..." Lord Death took a deep breath and began the story. "There was once a Weapon by the name of Athena, she was one of the Eight Powerful Warriors. She and her Meister were very close and Athena was slowly falling for him. He knew about this and used it to his advantage when Asura had became a Keishin. The Meister thought that since Asura was so powerful, he could have Athena gain power the same way as Asura did to take him down. But what he didn't know was that he was being affected by the Keishin's madness. He convinced Athena to eat human souls. They began to get into many arguments due to their madness, and her argument would always show that she knew that I would eventually find out. One day, not wanting to eat human souls any longer, she killed her Meister and came to me and begged me to forgive her."

"She asked if there was a way to get the human souls out of her. I hadn't tried such a thing at the time, nor had I ever thought about it, no one had actually... I knew of a Meister with and Exorcism wavelength and I asked him if he would be willing to try to put that wavelength to good use! He agreed and attempted to try and purify Athena... but it ended up giving her amnesia... which then turned to Maddification... it was dormant for a long while - like the way it was with FullMetal - but then one day it showed its self. There were times where she'd just laugh her head off for no reason what-so-ever, and times where she'd seemingly faint when we're in the middle of something, like having a meeting, and times where she'd just end up coughing up so much blood that she'd faint from blood loss... but when it really showed itself, when Maddification truly showed its ugly head was when Athena's madness possessed her. She nearly killed the rest of the Eight Powerful Warriors, she even nearly killed Excalibur! When we were able to finally knock her out. We were all worried sick about her."

"When she woke up, she didn't remember attacking us at all. She then told us about what had been really going on with her fainting spells, which we ended up looking into her soul and seeing her strange wavelength, we called this disease Maddification. And not long after its dubbing, Athena fell into the madness and there was only one thing we could do for her at that time... We killed her... and hoped that nothing like that would ever happen like that again... After doing some research, we found that Athena had also been sensitive to the madness wavelength because she had been abused when she was just a child. Because of this, she was an easy first victim to the disease..."

There was a deep silence, the students were trying to process the information. Kidd finally spoke, "But father, how could've FullMetal gotten this disease? He was purified by witches wasn't he?"

"FOOL!" exclaimed a voice.

Everyone looked to see...none other than Excalibur in the room, making several people groan, those people being Kidd and Stein.

Excalibur was a strange, white, simplistic, anthropomorphic creature, whose diminished stature barely even equals to that of a small child. It's misshapen facial features comprises of bulbous eyes, a prominent upturned snout, which was practically a physical representation of his narcissistic attitude, while the remainder of his mall white body displayed slender limbs and feet that were akin to those of a rabbit. His attire consisted of a white top hat that strangely equals him in height, and a similarly colored shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket... and strangely and annoyingly enough... the darn thing didn't wear pants... but it did have a cane that he was never seen without.

Excalibur had the cane pointed at Kidd's face. He put the cane back down as he said, "Even though that it is true that your dear friend was indeed purified and adopted by the Mizunes, it doesn't mean that they had enough power to completely purify him, which is how your friend and Athena wound up with Maddification! ALSO, Athena's madness was with her throughout a great deal of her life, which also means that your friend's lost back story must've been very tragic! Due to this he was bound to have madness and be sensitive to it regardless!" After a moment of silence passed, the creature turned to Lord Death, "I'm sorry to intrude in such a tragic time, I only came here to ask if we could have tea today."

"Its no biggie Excalibur." Lord Death said, "But you did come at a bad time, how about Tuesday instead?"

"That sounds good." Excalibur said, then walked off.

After a good minuet of pure silence, which was lightly broke by Kidd muttering "I still hate that thing..." under his breath.

Stein said, "As much as I hate to say it, Excalibur is right. Athena did have bad life before she joined the warriors, so if that's the case, FullMetal must've had something bad happen to him in his childhood... From what he told me today before you all went on that mission, he had been getting the same nightmare throughout the week and has been regaining some of his memories today, one of them he gained before talking to me, that memory involved someone he called 'Havoc' who looked to be in a blue military uniform..."

Spirit bit his lip as he said, "Which means he is somehow affiliated with a military..."

"So... What are you all going to do about this...?" Maka asked. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Are you... going to kill him?..."

"No, of course not!" Death said. "This is a different time, a different era! Not to mention we currently have Mabaa and the Mizunes on our side, we can now find a way to treat the Maddification, but we can't say how it'll turn out unless we try. So Maka, Kidd, I want the two of you to keep a constant eye on FullMetal's soul, this will help out a lot, especially if you keep a constant check on his wavelength to see if his original wavelength is becoming more dominant than his madness, got it?"

Maka and Kidd nodded.

Death lowered his head, "Now... to explain this to FullMetal, Mabaa and the Mizunes... I just hope that they take it better than I think they will..."


End file.
